<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howling Song by HotCocoaMocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425552">Howling Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCocoaMocha/pseuds/HotCocoaMocha'>HotCocoaMocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardians of Galar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fakemon, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gen, Ghosts, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Light Angst, Muteness, Other, Past Abuse, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon League, Police, Psychic Abilities, Self-Indulgent, Sign Language, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCocoaMocha/pseuds/HotCocoaMocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop is the younger brother of Leon, the unbeatable Champion of Galar's Pokémon League. He plans to take on the Gym Challenge with his partner, Wooloo, and become the Champion.</p><p>His rival and best friend, Mentha, is considered a Pokémon trainer prodigy ever since they started trainer school together. Word on the street is that she is also related to two powerful trainers—their identities remain unknown to the public.</p><p>Victor is the only one of the three who has never had his own Pokémon until Grookey. Like his cousin Sonia, he doesn't know what to do with himself, much less what he wants to do in his life.</p><p>Unfortunately for these three, not everything goes as planned...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede &amp; Hop &amp; Mary | Marnie &amp; Masaru | Victor &amp; Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon &amp; Hop, Dande | Leon &amp; Kibana | Raihan &amp; Sonia, Dande | Leon &amp; Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon &amp; Yuuri | Gloria, Hop &amp; Hop no Wooluu | Hop's Wooloo, Hop &amp; Masaru | Victor, Hop &amp; Yuuri | Gloria, Hop (Pokemon) &amp; Original Character(s), Miniskirt | Lass &amp; Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardians of Galar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. White and Purple Heathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who finally started Pokémon Sword and Shield? Admittedly, I'm still getting used to playing a Pokémon game that's neither pixelated nor a spin-off on a home console. I'm more familiar with the old Game Cube. (Colosseum and XD, anyone?) Other than that, I'm really enjoying it so far!</p><p>...Except for the fact my house is literally next to the haunted woods. My fucking god. <em>Why would you build/pick a house that's right next to the haunted woods!?</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>{Five years ago}</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"WOOLOO! <em>WOOLOO!</em>" Hop slowly comes to a halt, panting harshly from running all over Postwick and Wedgehurst in search of Wooloo. He scans the fields around him, but finds nothing other than purple and white heather fields for miles, and the pinkish clouds spanning the dark lavender sky. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he calls out again, "WOOLOO! WHERE ARE YOU!?<em> WOOLOO!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Earlier in the day, Hop was helping his mother with chores and the like, when Wooloo suddenly took off bleating into the distance. It was highly unusual for a normally relaxed Pokémon to take off without first being prompted by a Yamper, so Hop tried his best to follow him. Well, he tried to keep up, but he eventually lost his woolly friend somewhere in the flocks of the other sheep Pokémon. His mother suggested that perhaps Wooloo found something of interest and chased after it; so Hop let it be, and went back home to continue helping his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Wooloo never came back, not even for lunch even though Wooloo was the biggest eater in the family. He <em>never</em> missed meals. It's approaching dinnertime, yet he still hasn't returned. Hop ran out of the house as soon as an hour passed at the table, and searched high and low even as he crossed to and back from Wedgehurst.</p><p> </p><p>He searched the Pokémon Center, the police station, the Pokémon lab, the farmlands, the train station—anywhere that Wooloo may have wandered off to; but no such luck. The only place Hop <em>hasn't</em> searched yet is...</p><p> </p><p>His stomach twisted at the thought of Wooloo wandering into the Slumbering Weald. No one's supposed to go in there, and there were stories of those foolish enough to venture in, only to come back hysterical enough to need a doctor. Worst-case scenario, they never came back at all. Sonia had gone in there just yesterday, and she came running out of there in a mad state and "not exactly herself," as Leon had tried to gently put it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Could Wooloo have wandered in there by accident—?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Beeeeeeeh!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>His answer comes in the form of a big white ball of fluff rolling right into him, sending the purple-haired boy crashing to the ground. "<em>Wooloo!</em>" He gathers Wooloo up in his arms and holds him tight, burying his face into the cotton soft wool. "Where have you been, mate!? I've been searching all over for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Beeeh! Beeeeeh!" Wooloo turns his head towards a girl standing a few meters away, and Hop is taken aback by the sight of her.</p><p> </p><p>She's...different. Not different in a <em>bad</em> way, but there's something about her that Hop can't quite put his finger on. That, and, well...</p><p> </p><p>Not many people had red hair and green eyes. The only person Hop knows of with such traits is Sonia, with her reddish peach hair and aqua-colored eyes, and as far as her grandmother Magnolia knows, they certainly didn't come from her side of the family.</p><p> </p><p>"Um...I should...get going." She mumbles so softly that Hop could barely hear what she just said, and he realizes that he's been staring when she abruptly turns away.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I'm sorry!" He reaches out to her, placing his hand on her shoulder to get her to turn back around. She tenses, either uncomfortable with physical contact or not at all expecting it, and he immediately pulls back. "It's just— I've never seen you around before." He slowly approaches her from the side, making himself noticeable but not to where he's getting in  her face. "Are you lost?"</p><p> </p><p>The girl bites her lower lip before answering, "No." She doesn't say anything else beyond that, leaving the two (and Wooloo) in awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well, um..." Hop feels like he shouldn't let things end like this. Call it a gut feeling, and Hop knows that he should also thank her properly for finding Wooloo. "Um, can I ask...what's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, the girl seems surprised as she finally looks up at him, like she wasn't expecting him to ask for her name. "...Mentha."</p><p> </p><p><em>Mentha? It's...actually got a nice ring to it.</em> "Mentha? I'm Hop." He flashes her a smile in gratitude. "Thanks for finding Wooloo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Beeeeeh!"</p><p> </p><p>Hop watches amazed as Wooloo wriggles out of Hop's arms, going instead to brush and nuzzle against Mentha's legs in blatant affection, not unlike an actual Yamper. "I've never seen him act like this around other people before. He really likes you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just him." Hop can tell by the way Mentha pauses that it was a slip of the tongue. "It... This happens a lot, Pokémon running up to and following me around." Mentha kneels to pet Wooloo and scratch his ears, her eyes lighting up a bit when he leans into her touch. "I was passing by some fields when your Wooloo found me. Not all of them are this nice, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh..." Hop feels some memory tugging at the back of his mind, a few tales from his old-fashioned grandmother about some folks having unusually strong connection to Pokémon, especially those with red hair and green, or in some rarer cases, blue eyes (some of which didn't exactly have happy endings).</p><p> </p><p>He crouches down, giving Wooloo a gentle noogie. "Is that why you ran off this morning?" He chuckles at the guilty bleating and big eyes Wooloo gives him. "At least you made a new friend today— <em>Oh shoot!</em>" He bolts back up as soon as he recalls <em>why</em> he's out here in the first place. "It's so <em>late!</em> Mum's gonna go <em>spare</em> on us...!"</p><p> </p><p>He glances at Mentha (can't just up and forget about her at this hour, that would be dangerous). "You said you weren't lost. Do you live around here? Wooloo and I live in Postwick, so we can walk you home on the way!"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha blinks. "I live in Postwick, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Hop feels a smile forming, and this time he's not trying to make an impression. "I guess that makes us neighbors." He holds out his hand for her.</p><p> </p><p>A split-second passes before Mentha hesitantly accepts it with her own. She smiles this time, although it comes out slightly more like a grimace (almost like she's not used to smiling).</p><p> </p><p>They talk some more as they quickly make the trek home, the sun almost completely set below the horizon now. It was mostly about Leon and his Charizard, and how they beat the previous Champion when Leon was still ten. Hop was surprised that Mentha hadn't heard about that one.</p><p> </p><p>Hop slowly comes to a halt once they're outside his house. "This is our place," he says. "Haven't seen yours, though..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just further ahead." Mentha points up ahead to a humble, one-story cottage surrounded by an old stone fence. Plants and vines cling to the roof's edges and down the walls. Stone steps lead down to the path, and— <em>Oh dear.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Hop?" Mentha watches him, definitely seeing the way he froze.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach clenches as he nervously asks, "Why is your house next to...<em>there?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"...Next to <em>where?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Y—you know, <em>there!</em>" He points towards the locked gate leading into the Slumbering Weald.</p><p> </p><p>"...Oh. Because my dad chose it. It was the only house available." The fact that she says it so bluntly has him reeling. <em>Why would anybody pick a house next to the haunted woods? Why would anybody <strong>build</strong> a house next to the haunted woods!?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Ah... Never mind." Hop scratches the back of his head. "I know you just said it's not far, but do you want me to walk you there?"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha shakes her head regardless. "It's fine. Aren't your folks waiting for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, the front door of the huge house swings open. Yellow light floods out as a purple-haired woman runs out of the house, an elderly man and woman at the door watching. "Hop, there you are! Do you know how long everyone has been <em>waiting</em> for you!? We were about to call the police..." She trails off as soon as she notices Mentha. "Oh, wh— Who is this?"</p><p> </p><p>"A neighbor," Hop replies, eager to delay the ranting for as long as possible. "This is Mentha. She found Wooloo when I was out looking for him and brought him back."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that right?"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha stiffly bows, clasping her hands together tightly. <em>Why so shy?</em> "H—hello, ma'am... I—it's nice to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>His mother beams, miraculously doing a 180. "Well, aren't you sweet, helping us find Wooloo and bringing these two home? I think this one's a keeper!" Hop feels an unexplained need to protest as he opens the gate, but he doesn't get when Mum asks, "Dinner's still on the table. Would you like to join us, dear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, n—no, I—I actually have to get home soon." Mentha bows politely once more. "But, thank you for the offer."</p><p> </p><p>"You should come by some time!" Hop exclaims. "We can watch the League matches together! And I think Wooloo really wants to be around you more."</p><p> </p><p>"Beeeeeh!" Wooloo bleats in agreement. He's even unwilling to leave Mentha's side until Mum prompts him to run inside with a little nudging.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome by anytime." She smiles at the young girl before ushering Hop in as well. "You're a neighbor, so don't be a stranger."</p><p> </p><p>Hop manages to catch one last glimpse before Mum closes the gate, and Mentha's smiling again. Unlike the first time, it's a lot less forced and much softer. <em>She should smile more often.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She doesn't come back. The next day was understandable, then it was a few days, then a week, and now it's almost been over half a month. Wooloo has started pacing around the house, looking more and more gloomy. At one point he cannon-balled right off the couch when the doorbell rang, only to deflate when it turned out to be the postman. Sure, it's none of Hop's business if she didn't feel like coming over; but he can't help feeling a little upset about her absence causing Wooloo's disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>Later in the day, they're having tea when Wooloo perks up at the sound of the doorbell for the third time. Hop sighs and mutters, "I wouldn't get my hopes up, bud."</p><p> </p><p>His mother calls from the kitchen. "Hop! Mentha's here! Come down and say hello!"</p><p> </p><p>Hop never knew Wooloo could cover <em>that</em> much distance from kicking off the bed. He almost trips and falls down the stairs running, something that his grandmother scolds him for when he darts out of his room. ("No running in the house!")</p><p> </p><p>Mentha looks a bit more casual than yesterday, dressed in a simple white shirt with pink stripes and black track pants. Her green hoodie is left to hang on the coat rack, and her black loafers are tucked away on one of the shoe shelves. What draws Hop's attention however, is the Ponyta standing next to her. "Is that a Shiny Ponyta!?"</p><p> </p><p>The Ponyta preens as Mentha chuckles. "Yeah, this is Clover."</p><p> </p><p>"You nicknamed her?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's really the name she was born with."</p><p> </p><p>They continue their chat upstairs. Apparently, Mentha and her folks moved to Postwick just yesterday, all the way from Ballonlea. She met Clover just a bit further in the Glimwood Tangle, and learned her name when the Ponyta drew a four-leaf clover in the dirt. Hop finds the name quite fitting. After all, what are the chances of finding a <em>Shiny</em> Ponyta in the wild?</p><p> </p><p>Hop asks, "What's it like in the Glimwood Tangle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huge," Mentha starts. It is very dark, as well. The glowing mushrooms scattered throughout are big and bright enough that, sometimes, a torch isn't needed when moving around. The fungi basically act as natural streetlights. However, one would still have to watch out for the tree roots. One false step on a rainy day, and a literal mud pie would be served.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha also spoke of what life is like within Ballonlea. With it being a massive forest village, the canopy often covers a lot of the sky. On normal days, they even keep the street lanterns on during the day, only turning them off when there was more sunlight filtering through the forest canopy than usual. It's why large patches of uncovered areas are so valuable, because those are the only places near the village that can grow berry trees; otherwise, nobody could find much less grow any berries.</p><p> </p><p>Hop interjects, "By the way, doesn't Ballonlea have a stadium where Gym Challengers can Dynamax?"</p><p> </p><p>"It does." Mentha nods accordingly. "I've been there a few times to see some matches, but I mostly spend my time training with my dad and his Pokémon. I was actually doing that earlier, which is why I couldn't come over." She glances away, rubbing her neck. "Sorry..."</p><p> </p><p>Well, now he just feels <em>bad.</em> Not only that, but there's something about the way Mentha apologizes that sounds sad, maybe even bitter. "Hey, no need to be sorry." Hop tries to lighten the mood with a laugh. "Wooloo just missed you a lot. Every time somebody knocked on the door, he would go running. He even tackled the postman."</p><p> </p><p>That gets a smile from Mentha. <em>That's a little bit better.</em> "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Really!"</p><p> </p><p>"Beeeeeeh!" Wooloo nudges his way and settles in Mentha's lap. "He's like the Eeveelutions on ViewTube," she quips. "If he fits, he sits."</p><p> </p><p>Hop nearly chokes on his tea snickering.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mentha and Clover were able to visit more often, at least once a week. Sometimes, they would run into each other while doing outside chores, like herding the Wooloo flocks to where they needed to be.</p><p> </p><p>The more they saw each other, the more Hop noticed how...<em>tired</em> she seems. Did she always have those dark circles under her eyes? Was her skin always that pale? Does she really bruise that easily? Even Clover was watching her more and more closely, and Wooloo didn't seem as cheerful around Mentha as before.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Mum comes home with Mentha and another woman dressed in denim blue overalls. The woman, Mentha's mother Melissa, has a kind face, with dark chocolate hair in a loose tail over her shoulder, and brown eyes with gray and honey flecks in them like brown sugar.</p><p> </p><p>"We're having a barbecue tonight," Mum tells Hop. "We'll take care of things down here, so why don't you and Mentha go upstairs? I think Leon's match is live right now."</p><p> </p><p>And that was that. At least, it was supposed to be. Hop can't help but notice how Mentha is so tense today. "Everything okay?" he asks. "Are you feeling sick?"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha shakes her head. "N—no, I'm fine. Sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night."</p><p> </p><p>Hop wants to say more, but decides against it. At the very least, she relaxes visibly when Wooloo climbs into her lap like last time, and Hop shoots his buddy a grateful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Things get a bit more exciting when Raihan, now with an almost entirely fainted party, brings out his Duraludon against Leon's Charizard, and Mentha finally perks up at the intense clash between the Gigantamaxed Pokémon. She leans forward a bit more, one hand going from brushing Wooloo's fur to hovering a knuckle over her chin in thought. "He's getting desperate," she murmurs, "Duraludon may be a Dragon-type, but it's still a Steel-type. And that sandstorm from Gigalith doesn't have very long."</p><p> </p><p>The sandstorm dissipates not long after she says that, and with both sides returning to their normal sizes, Hop and Wooloo cheer as Charizard deals a critical hit on the weakened Duraludon, putting an end to their battle.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mentha! Hop!</em>" Mum calls from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"</p><p> </p><p>The uneasy feeling from before comes back full force.</p><p> </p><p>When Hop and Mentha arrive outside, there is a man with near the barbecue. His hair is ashen, and his expression is, while stern, almost unreadable. Something in his dark brown eyes puts Hop on edge, and Wooloo meekly hides behind his legs with very weak bleating. Clover, on the other hand, lightly stomps a bit with a huff, something Hop recognizes as a show of aggression.</p><p> </p><p>Having people over for dinner is supposed to be a fun gathering.</p><p> </p><p>Not even five minutes, and things are already turning sour.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner starts off alright for the most part, but it's not until Hop brings up Leon's match against Raihan that things subtly go south. He catches Mentha holding her breath, the way she keeps her eyes trained on her food as her father's eyes flash; so Hop smoothly changes the topic to weather enhancements in battles.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of chatter about various techniques and strategies, the mood feels a bit less tense than before. Mentha's relaxed again, but she doesn't say much for the rest of the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha and Melissa help Mum with the cleanup, while Mentha's old man has a brief chat with Gran and Gramps. The conversation sounds polite enough, not that Hop can hear anything; but Gran and Gramps are wearing fake smiles.</p><p> </p><p>When Mentha leaves briefly for the restroom, Hop catches his mum lean over and whisper to Melissa. He's probably not supposed to hear them, but he's still close enough to catch Mum asking Melissa, "What did you see in him, anyway...?"</p><p> </p><p>A moment passes before Melissa answers, "I don't remember."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Trainer school starts in six months, and Hop can't be anymore excited. After all, it was the school that his brother Leon graduated early from!</p><p> </p><p>The campus is a tad far out in Wedgehurst, but it's still a half-hour walk. Hop and Wooloo could make it with plenty of time to spare. In the meantime, Hop is already hitting the books and practicing with Wooloo. Unfortunately, Wooloo only knows Tackle, so they would have to work on learning other moves first.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Mentha has even less energy compared to her off days. Clover is not exactly in good shape, either, opting to plop down on her side right next to Wooloo. Hop invited her over with the idea of a practice match, but maybe that would have to wait for later.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha once mentioned that her old man is very strict, and Hop wonders if any parent looks the way he did during that evening. He thinks of Leon and his Charizard in their younger years, training hard and having fun; and he compares that image to his friend next to him, who looks less energetic and more like the whole thing is a chore to be mindlessly done.</p><p> </p><p>Hop wonders if any parent is supposed to be that strict.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He doesn't know what wakes him up about two hours past midnight. It can't be the heavy rain outside, as it would have to take a really loud thunderclap accompanying it. He doesn't need to use the bathroom, nor is Wooloo up for a late night snack.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should get some water. His throat feels a little dry, so a glass should settle him.</p><p> </p><p>He quietly slips out of bed, careful not to wake Wooloo as he slides his feet into indoor loafers. He softly pads down the stairs, noticing the lights in the living room and kitchen are on. <em>Who else is up at this hour...?</em> He creeps down the last steps, watching his mother nervously speaking to an equally anxious policeman.</p><p> </p><p>...This. This is what's wrong. At least, it's related. "Mum?" he croaks, and she turns around with panicked eyes. "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>The way she clenches her teeth and hesitates tells Hop she's at a loss. "Hop...did you want some water—?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually," the policeman interrupts. "Might I ask him a few questions?"</p><p> </p><p>Mum falters again, pursing her lips before nodding. "Would you like some tea?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but thank you. I'll try to be brief."</p><p> </p><p>Hop takes a seat at the table in the kitchen. The policeman stays standing as he asks, "You're close with Mentha, yes?" Hop nods slowly. "How's your friendship with her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... It's fine...?" He's confused. What does Mentha have anything to do with this? He doesn't even notice Wooloo stumbling down the stairs until he hears confused bleating, but leaves him be when Mum immediately goes to the cabinet to take out some food for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you notice anything odd about her?" The policeman takes out a notepad. "Anything you can think of."</p><p> </p><p>Odd? Well, there were a lot of odd things about Mentha, like her wacky sleeping habits and how quieter she seemed to grow over the weeks, but—</p><p> </p><p><em>Bruises.</em> "She always had bruises on her." He clenches his fingers, remembering the times she rolled up her sleeves for work. "I don't think she gets along with her dad." He remembers how tense she was around the aforementioned man, how she would grow uncomfortable whenever he was brought up, and the not-so-fun barbecue a month ago. Hop tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. "...Is she in trouble?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>The way the policeman swallows hard tells Hop all he needs to know. "Well, she may have gotten into some trouble. It's not her fault, though. She did nothing wrong." He smiles to be reassuring, but Hop can tell it's fake. "Thanks for talking to me. We'll sort this out in no time and things will be back to normal. Why don't you go back upstairs and get some rest?"</p><p> </p><p>Hop numbly gets the glass of water he came downstairs for; but he lingers near the entryway, and strains his hearing to catch whatever his mum and the policeman are talking about.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Fighting.....ran off.........not in Wedgehurst...........</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of going up he waits for when the adults' backs are completely turned. He grabs the torch on the dresser next to the stairs, sneaks towards the front door, grabs a raincoat and an umbrella—</p><p> </p><p>His heart lurches into his throat when Wooloo nudges his leg. Hop wants to shoo him away, to tell him to stay put and wait; but Mentha is Wooloo's friend too, and the determined glint in those big eyes tells Hop that even if he rejected, Wooloo would go looking on his own anyway. Plus, it's dark out. Better to go together than have his buddy running off somewhere again.</p><p> </p><p>Mum and the cop are still speaking, so Hop opens moves the door, cringing when it creaks. Neither of the adults notice however, so he quickly ushers Wooloo out and opens the umbrella. "Okay, bud." Hop pulls out the turns and clicks it on, illuminating the road up ahead. "You were right next to them, you have any idea where she might have gone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Beeeeeh!" Wooloo quickly clops off towards Mentha's house, Hop hot on his hooves even as a voice suddenly shouts after them.</p><p> </p><p>It's fortunately not raining so hard that they can't see, but the mist is thick enough that Hop is startled to see Clover bound to a post. His stomach twists as he watches her thrash around, struggling to be free of the rope keeping her from leaving the small stables. She spots him and struggles even harder, looking at him with pleading eyes that prompt Hop to run up and untie her. He hisses at seeing the rope burns around her muzzle, but at least the rope was loose; and the burns aren't bad enough to leave any scars, just enough to sting and be very uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Before he can even think to take her back to get her treated, Clover immediately darts towards the open gate leading to the Slumbering Weald.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! <em>Clover!</em>" Hop chases after her with Wooloo bleating in protest. The fog seems to thicken the further they go into the forest, so much that Hop can barely see his hand in front of him. Had it not been nighttime, the torch would have been utterly useless.</p><p> </p><p>And then he sees a shadow coming towards him. Hop panics for a moment, thinking a wild Pokémon might be attacking until Clover reveals herself with a neigh. He shivers from the cold and scare, but shrugs it off. "Did you find her?" Relief floods him when Clover turns towards a familiar redhead, hair dyed deep purplish from the rain.</p><p> </p><p>But that relief fades when he notices the sorry state she's in. She's absolutely drenched, barefoot and in only a t-shirt and trousers. Her hair is matted and in her face, almost covering her eyes, and said usually bright eyes are dull and lifeless, like something inside her broke permanently. She opens her mouth only to close it and turn her face away, like she doesn't know what to say or if she even wants to speak. Her hands are held close to herself as if to shield them, and it's not until Hop gently pulls them back that he realizes why.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands are badly burned. He remembers his mother ironing laundry when he was four, and he touched the iron out of curiosity. The burn on his finger was only on the surface. The skin on Mentha's hands almost looks like its about to peel off.</p><p> </p><p>Clover nuzzles Mentha's face, and the girl briefly stares at her before her eyes slightly widen in the way they do when she figures something out. She raises her burned hands and lightly wraps them around the purple and white horn, and Hop watches in amazement as the skin visibly begins to heal. <em>Right. A Ponyta's horn has healing powers.</em></p><p> </p><p>To their dismay, however, the burns only fade slightly. Granted, they don't look as severe as earlier when she lets go of the horn, but even so, "We should leave," Hop says. "You need to see a doctor."</p><p> </p><p>Mentha clenches her jaw and doesn't budge, until Clover lightly butts her head against her shoulder with a whine. It occurs to Hop that she may not want to go home after this, and silently notes to ask his mum if she could stay over for the rest of the night. For now, they needed to get to the Pokémon Center in Wedgehurst to get both her and Clover treated.</p><p> </p><p>Clover fortunately remembers the path they took, and once they're all out of the forest they're greeted by the police right outside Mentha's home. The ride to Wedgehurst is quiet and somber, with Hop glancing at Mentha every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>The policeman driving them watches through the rear-view mirror. "...Do you want talk about it?" he asks quietly. "I'm not sure any of us will know what to say, but it helps to have someone listen." Silence. The man leaves it at that, and so does Hop even if he wants to know what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Nurse Joy immediately gets to work when she sees Mentha's bandaged hands and Clover's rope burns. Hop wants to stay and so does Wooloo, but his mother arrives to take them home.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't get any sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Melissa up and ran her now ex-husband out of town. <em>Good riddance.</em> Hop still doesn't understand what that man's deal was, but decides to leave it for when Mentha's ready to talk. He doesn't dare pry, doesn't want to start rubbing salt into the wound.</p><p> </p><p>Mum worried that paying the bills and putting food on the table would be difficult for mother and daughter; but Melissa still has her Pokémon from her own days as a trainer, and they were more than happy to run out and do Poké Jobs and keep house.</p><p> </p><p>They're...<em>unique.</em> Hop got to have the startling experience of someone using telepathy to speak to him, the first one to do so being Gormlaith, a Shiny Gardevoir who was looking after the house while Melissa was out job-searching.</p><p> </p><p>He also learned a lot of new things about Mentha: she likes both tea and coffee, though she prefers the second one when it comes to early mornings; she really loves books, which is why she's so great with vocabulary; she's quite partial to Fairy- and Dragon-types, since a relative and friend specialize in those respective types; and she once considered dyeing her red hair brown to match her mother's, because she used to be bullied by an unhinged and superstitious old man back in Ballonlea.</p><p> </p><p>"What does 'unhinged' mean?"</p><p> </p><p><em>It means they're m—</em> The floating dry eraser hastily wipes "they're" away. <em>It means their</em><em> minds aren't exactly healthy,</em> the marker finishes. Hop can't tell if Mentha had a brain fart with "they're" and "their," or if she was about to write something very harsh. Hopefully it was the first one, because <em>hoo boy.</em></p><p> </p><p>As for the floating marker and eraser, well...she's also a psychic. He found out when he came to visit the morning after the incident, and found her moving things (blankets, doors, books, a tea mug) without actually touching them. It was a little freaky at first, but he recovered with the knowledge that she's not the only one out there in the world with psychic abilities; and he saw how upset his reaction was making her. Hop wonders why she never showed him sooner—he's willing to bet her old man had a hand in that.</p><p> </p><p>There's also that time she found a Shiny Rookidee with an injured wing today. (What is it with this girl's luck with finding Shiny Pokémon!?) Her hands started to glow blue, and Hop knows right away that it can't be her psychic power at work. Not when she puts her hand over the busted wing and it actually starts to mend right before their eyes. She doesn't heal it all the way. <em>I only just learned about this,</em> she wrote on her whiteboard with a dry-erase marker. <em>I don't want to risk hurting her more.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Does your—" Hop can't really consider that man a father, can he? "Did that guy know?"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha shakes her head no, and the floating marker taps on the first line of what she wrote. <em>Right. It's still new to her.</em></p><p> </p><p>...Every time Hop notices something that can't be right with Mentha, it always loops back to her less than stellar home life.</p><p> </p><p>He pushes that sour thought to the back of his head, and helps her take the Rookidee to Nurse Joy. "What are you going to call her?" he asks. Mentha ponders for a moment, then the marker scribbles on the whiteboard, <em>Branwen. It means "blessed raven" in another language.</em></p><p> </p><p>That's another cool thing about Mentha: she can understand a few different languages. Yeah, her grasp on them is somewhat rough, but it's still pretty cool. Hop managed to pick up a thing or two on a Galarian language from listening to her speak with Melissa, and <em>boy</em> did he learn a lot of foul words when it was just the two of them. (In their defense, Mentha accidentally stubbed her toe on the corner of the coffee table.)</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, she got tired of talking about herself, and asks about current events with Hop. He tells her about Trainer School starting in about a month, and gets an idea: "You should come with me."</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it's too soon from the way Mentha visibly bristles. Her vocal silence is also another thing that Hop learns about, and the one thing that's probably not so great compared to her other two traits. Hop noticed how quiet she grew during her time living in Postwick. Now she's stopped speaking entirely. He worried that she might have lost her voice that night, though Melissa assured him that she didn't. Sometimes, Mentha simply didn't want to talk; though it's more apparent from how she clams up about Trainer School.</p><p> </p><p>She clearly doesn't think much of being a Trainer anymore, not after so many bad memories with her old man. But there <em>are</em> a few good memories of battling Hop managed to make with her, remembering the way her eyes lit up watching Wooloo and Clover getting excited and having fun, and especially when Hop praised her after she won. "You don't have to sign up," Hop presses on, "just get a visitor's pass and look around."</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders loosen a bit, though she's still clearly uncomfortable. "I heard Professor Magnolia comes by sometimes to give lectures about the wild areas and Dynamaxing." That seems to catch her interest. If Hop recalls correctly, Mentha is a science person. "If you ask her, she might be able to find something about how you healed Branwen." She stares down at her hands, neatly bandaged in white gauze, before Clover lightly headbutts her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She's not smiling with her mouth, but her eyes light up again the way they did during her first battle and victory against Hop. It's not much, but it's improvement; and Hop can tell that, while Mentha's not okay <em>now,</em> she will be with some help.</p><p> </p><p>Hop will make sure that she's be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been looking up plant symbolism lately. Apparently, purple heather represents solitude, beauty and admiration; while white heather represents protection.</p><p>Also, as you can probably guess by the end, Mentha is selectively mute.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Over the River and Through the Wood (Part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact about the story title: I came up with it while I was in the shower thinking about how the theme for the Slumbering Weald sounds like Wolf!Link's howling sessions in Twilight Princess.</p><p>Wolves and dogs be singing at midnight under the moon~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>{Five years later}</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...She's back here, again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fog is thick, a heavy blanket of white mist hanging over the forest. The same howling melody echoes through the air, a sort of lullaby for the neighbors. (<strike>Wait, neighbors...?</strike>) There's only one path in front of her. Well, she could always turn back, but...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Not </strong><strong>that way.</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's more of a hum in her head than a voice in her ears. A growl, but not in a way that is threatening; more like it's— No, she. She's trying to lull her into going forward.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something's ahead of her. She can tell. She can see, can feel their presence: a looming nine-feet tall silhouette and glowing white eyes. But no matter how far she walks, how fast she moves towards her, the shadow keeps moving further and further away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's not afraid. She's really not. Somehow, it's hard to be afraid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Do you remember?</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remember? What is she supposed to remember?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>We walked through these woods together.</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An old memory flashes in her mind: a little red-haired girl, crying her heart out into the magenta fur of an Arcanine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A fork in the road appears through the fog. On her left, a chipped and nearly shattered sword hovers in front of where the mist has turned blue, waiting for someone to wield it. Behind the sword, a blue beast sits on her haunches. On her right, an equally battered and near-broken shield blocks the way. Behind the shield, another beast, this one magenta, calmly waits and watches.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does it matter which one she chooses? Probably not, but she turns to the path her instincts are pulling her towards.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...I choose..."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"...You."</p><p> </p><p>Sobble's already large eyes become even larger in disbelief. Branwen chirps happily, scooting over in Mentha's rucksack to make some space. The water lizard darts up Mentha's arm and dives into the rucksack over her shoulder. Clover snorts in amusement and gives a small whinny to welcome her new family member.</p><p> </p><p>Hop chuckles heartily with Leon. "So it'll be Sobble for you? Nice one!" He turns to the two remaining starters that Leon brought. "Then that leaves me with—" he holds out his fist to the little white rabbit "—Scorbunny! You're mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Scorbunny bounces on his feet in excitedly, and leaps forward to bump fists with Hop, who laughs in equal delight. Wooloo bleats enthusiastically and offers a cheri berry, which Scorbunny eagerly accepts and begins to munch on.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what are you going to name Sobble?" Hop watches Sobble struggling to open a small lemonade bottle. "You usually like to give names, right?"</p><p> </p><p><em>That's a good question...</em> Sobble tilts his head at the way Mentha carefully observes him. <em>Soda... Water spirit...</em> "...Sprite."</p><p> </p><p>Hop deadpans. "I should have known..."</p><p> </p><p>Leon chuckles at the display. "Why would you name him after a soft drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"That, and it's also a kind of fairy." Mentha takes the lemonade bottle and twists off the cap for Sprite.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait." The man does a double-take. "Seriously? That makes it sound a lot like Gran's bedtime stories when I was younger!" He shudders, and Mentha notes that he has every right to have that reaction. The fairies on television were made for children, but the traditional fairies of lore were much more...<em>devious.</em> "So, uh..." Leon glances. "Where is Victor?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah...</em> Mentha and Hop wince at the mention of their absent friend. A couple of weeks ago, Victor accidentally startled someone's Vileplume at the flower shop and ended up inhaling its Poison Powder. The fever he had kept lowering and rising in a cycle, so it was hard to tell if he was getting better or worse.</p><p> </p><p>The last time they saw him, his fever was breaching 101 degrees, and was already having trouble keeping himself standing when he doubled over in a coughing fit. They all but shooed the brunet back to bed, and stayed with him until his mother came home with medicine. He's doing a little better, but the doctor and Nurse Joy recommended he stay in bed for a few more days.</p><p> </p><p>"He's out sick right now." Hop pulls out his phone and hands it to Leon to see recent messages to Victor. "He said he wants Grookey. Mentha can take him over to Victor's since she has to deliver a recipe to his mom."</p><p> </p><p>Mentha nods and holds her hand out to Grookey, who happily climbs her arm and settles on her shoulder. She waves back to Hop as he calls out to her, "Be back before dinner!"</p><p> </p><p>The trip isn't a very long one since Postwick is a fairly small village. Everyone knows each other well and almost everything that goes on. Unless someone is new or their name is Leon, it's impossible to get lost around here.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha walks up to Victor's house and pushes the doorbell. To her surprise, it's Victor who opens the door, pitifully wrapped in a red plaid blanket. Sweat makes his brown hair stick to his face, which is still slightly pinkish. She frowns at him, raising an eyebrow for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"My mum's out on errands," Victor croaks before coughing. "She wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." He smiles and chuckles nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Right, Mentha never said she would show on the same day she offered Victor's mother, Hannah, the recipe for her herb medley curry. She sighs and ushers the brunet back to bed, then pulls out a container of the curry to reheat in the microwave. Hannah comes home at the same time the microwave beeps. "Oh, Mentha! Sorry I wasn't here earlier."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I just wanted to drop this off." Mentha gestures to the printed copy of the recipe on the island.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette sniffs the air. "Is that the curry?" she asks. Grookey leaps off the chair he was waiting on and scampers over to the new lady in the house. "And who is this little one?" She crouches down and pats the small monkey on the head.</p><p> </p><p>"Victor's own Pokémon, starting today."</p><p> </p><p>"Really now!" The woman beams at her son's new companion. "Do you mind checking on Victor for me, dear?" Grookey squeaks eagerly before bounding into his new trainer's room.</p><p> </p><p>"So how has Victor been doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Much better now that his fever finally broke. All that's left for him is that coughing and sneezing."</p><p> </p><p>"That's good to hear." Mentha slings her rucksack back over her shoulders. "Hop's expecting me back soon. Will you be fine on your own?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, dear." Hannah opens the door for the girl. "Thank you for coming over like I asked!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's no problem."</p><p> </p><p>By the time Mentha gets back to Hop's, plates are full of barbecue and other foods their mothers cooked together. Hop is rambling about how she got a face full of a Garbodor's fumes while cleaning out a poison blockage in its arm because her respirator broke, and then showed up to school anyway for midterms. She remembers very clearly how her mother and Hop threw a fit when they realized how sick she was.</p><p> </p><p>It was around the time they got to know Victor. When autumn break started, Melissa was out on errands and her Pokémon were running jobs. Hop had his own chores to handle, but he didn't want to leave Mentha alone while she was recovering, which is when Victor volunteered as a way to repay Mentha for saving him from an angry Mudsdale running around Wedgehurst.</p><p> </p><p>"It's too bad he couldn't come over tonight." Hop shakes his head disappointingly. "He would have loved seeing your Charizard."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually," Mentha cuts in, "his mum told me his fever broke. He might show up tomorrow depending on how he feels in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>Elma (Hop and Leon's mother) sighs in relief. "Thank goodness. That fever kept spiking like clockwork."</p><p> </p><p>They talk some more about current events, like how Lauren's Chewtle was doing after it got a little roughed up by Hop's Wooloo, and how Sonia is still sort of helping out Magnolia. They decide to clean up and call it a night when the idle chatter gradually fades into mutual quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha turns to Leon and Hop after washing the dishes. "I already have my Pokédex, so I'll meet you lot at Professor Magnolia's?"</p><p> </p><p>Leon flashes her a thumbs-up. "That's right."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go getting lost now."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll make sure he won't," Hop chimes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>...She's back here, again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The forest green cloak around her is more than enough to keep the chill away, with the hood and scarf pulled up to further shield her face. Leaves and tiny rocks crunch under the soles of her leather boots with every step she takes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fog is thick, a heavy blanket of white mist hanging over the forest. The same howling melody echoes through the air, a sort of lullaby for the neighbors. (<strike>Wait, neighbors...?</strike>) There's only one path in front of her. Well, she could always turn back, but...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Not </strong><strong>that way.</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's more of a hum in her head than a voice in her ears. A growl, but not in a way that is threatening; more like it's— No, she. She's trying to lull her into going forward.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So she keeps going. The path branches every now and then, but she just as quickly takes a turn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something's ahead of her. She can tell. She can see, can feel their presence: a looming nine-feet tall silhouette and glowing white eyes. Her pace picks up into a run, but no matter how far she walks, how fast she moves towards her, the shadow keeps moving further and further away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's not afraid. She's really not. Somehow, it's hard to be afraid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After all, this is an old friend of hers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Do you remember?</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remember? What is she supposed to remember?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>We walked through these woods together.</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An old memory flashes in her mind: a little red-haired girl, crying her heart out into the magenta fur of an Arcanine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A fork in the road appears through the fog. On her left, a chipped and nearly shattered sword hovers in front of where the mist has turned blue, waiting for someone to wield it. Behind the sword, a blue beast sits on her haunches. On her right, an equally battered and near-broken shield blocks the way. Behind the shield, another beast, this one magenta, calmly waits and watches.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Both of them seem amused, like they're betting on who the child in front of them chooses first.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does it matter which one she chooses? Probably not, but she turns to the path her instincts are pulling her towards.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...I choose—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>CRASH!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She catapults out of bed and barely gives herself time to even grab her rucksack before barging outside.</p><p> </p><p>The gate is broken. Wooden boards and splinters lie scattered all over the ground. Hoof prints mark the dirt and Mentha doesn't need to think about what happened before charging into the Slumbering Weald.</p><p> </p><p>Tiny twigs and pebbles scratch and dig into her soles with every sprint. Irritation bubbles in her chest, floods her head and face with buzzing heat as she thinks of more than a word or two to give that blasted Wooloo.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, she's frustrated with herself. That particular Wooloo has a rep for being rebellious and stubborn. Of course it would come back the moment she turned her eyes away. She should have reinforced the bloody gate with solid brick and sandbags, should have gotten someone to help her replace the flimsy wood gate with an iron fence—should have told that Wooloo's owner to put a leash on it, really!</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Grrrriiiieeeld!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>She nearly trips in trying to stop, which wasn't so kind to her bare feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Mentha, <em>wait up!</em>" Hop and Victor appear through the fog behind her wheezing from the impromptu run. Hop shakes his head at the sight of Mentha with grin. "I get that you want to look for that Wooloo, but you don't have even have your shoes on, mate!" He shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around her. "Here, can't have you catching a cold." He also hands over her rucksack, holding a very annoyed Branwen and a tearful Sprite.</p><p> </p><p>Clover stomps her front hooves indignantly. &lt;The <em>bloody heck were you thinking,</em> charging off <em>on your own empty-handed!?</em>&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Mentha winces. &lt;I'm sorry.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;What would you have done if you were attacked!?&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>&lt;<em>You're lucky we heard the Wooloo breaking that gate open and came after you!</em>&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm sorry.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Victor interrupts Clover's rant. "<em>O—kay,</em> I don't know what she's saying, but that's enough." He runs his hand over the Ponyta's mane to placate her. "You can save the psychic lecture for <em>after</em> we find that Wooloo."</p><p> </p><p>Hop glances around the clearing they're in. "This is mad... I can't even see my own hand in front of my face!" He's right. When Mentha holds up her hand she can still see the silhouette, but can't even tell her skin color apart from the light-colored dirt. Hop clicks his tongue. "I think I get now why this place is off-limits..."</p><p> </p><p>"Any sign of that Wooloo?" Victor murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even close," Hop mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha quietly debates with herself. At this point, the best option is to turn back and have Leon help find the Wooloo...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What in the—!?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Hop's shouting makes her snap her head towards the large silhouette with magenta fur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Magenta fur...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Grrrrrriiieeeld!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Guys, get back!</em>" Mentha throws an arm in front of the boys and motions for Clover to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>"You think we're going to stand back and be useless!?" Hop tosses out his two Poké Balls. "<em>Wooloo, Scorbunny!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Victor does the same. "Grookey, Stunky, <em>we need you!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>In the few seconds it takes to call them out, the beast merely stands by. Mentha grits her teeth. <em>Why isn't it attacking...?</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Wooloo, Tackle! Scorbunny, Ember!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Grookey, use Scratch! Stunky, bite it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wait—"</p><p> </p><p>Before she can stop them, the three attack the canine creature all at once. The creature blurs and howls, and tiny wisps of fog begin seeping out of its coat.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha—" Hop's eyes widen in shock. "The move had no effect on it!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful!" Mentha responds. "It might be type immunity!"</p><p> </p><p>"But Tackle is a Normal-type move," Victor protests, "and that didn't do anything, either!"</p><p> </p><p><em>Must be a Ghost-type.</em> "Try a Grass-type, then! Hop, fall back for now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Urgh, got it!" He recalls Scorbunny and Wooloo into their Poké Balls.</p><p> </p><p>"Clover, Psychic!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stunky, Acid Spray! Grookey, use Branch Poke!"</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Did he really just tell him to poke it with a branch?&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"Not now, Clover!"</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Like you weren't thinking the same thing...!&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Violet energy surrounds Grookey's branch as the little monkey jabs it into the towering beast.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;<em>That's</em> supposed to be a poke!? Maybe he should have said "<em>stab!</em>"&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Not now, Clover!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>More fog flows out, and this time it floods the entire area. Mentha can barely make out the silhouettes of the boys right next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys," Hop calls out, "I can't see anything! You okay!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, uh, a—all good here!" Victor's head swivels left and right. "Mentha!?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." She flashes a thumbs-up, even if they can't see it. "Tell your Pokémon to get back! Clover, try using Fairy WInd!"</p><p> </p><p>&lt;One storm of Fairy Wind <em>coming right up!</em>&gt; Clover summons pink gusts with a roar and sends them flying towards the strange beast.</p><p> </p><p>But not even that is enough to make it budge. All it does is make its fur blur.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha gasps sharply. "Clover, you see that?"</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Yeah, it happened again. We should get out of here for now!&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Before either can say anything to their friends, the canine howls and <em>even more fog</em> comes flooding out.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't see anything!" Hop cries out.</p><p> </p><p>Victor yelps.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha recalls Clover into her Poké Ball. "Guys, are you okay!?" She snaps her head to the side— "<em>Guys!</em>" She backs up and drops to a knee to check on the two.</p><p> </p><p>Hop and Victor somehow passed out. They lie motionless on the ground, and no matter how much she shakes them not minding the blue wisps flaring from her hands, neither of them so much as twitch. "Hop, Victor, <em>answer me!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Grookey frantically shoves at Victor's shoulder, squeaking in a blind panic. Stunky even bites at her trainer's fingers in a vain attempt to wake him.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha returns her attention to Hop. "Come on, mate, <em>say something...!</em>" She presses her fingers against his throat. <em>He's got a pulse. He doesn't seem to have issues breathing, either...</em> Branwen and Sprite scurry out of her bag so she can search for any medicine, only for her to realize she hasn't restocked yet. "<em>Mhaithe le neamh!</em>" She hisses in frustration before recollecting herself. "It's fine, it's fine. You've got two friends passed out on the ground and a missing Wooloo. It's <em>fine.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>She calls Clover back out, and the young pony starts at the sight of the two boys. "Heal Pulse, <em>now.</em>" Clover snaps out of her shock and quickly emits a Heal Pulse from her horn.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes later, Hop moans softly and rubs at his eyes. Mentha immediately pulls away to give him space as he clears his throat and props himself up on an elbow, then shrugs Hop's jacket off of her to wrap around his shoulders. She smirks when he raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Can't have you catching a cold."</p><p> </p><p>His bright yellow eyes widen before he turns away, so Mentha can't see his face. <em>Huh... What's that about?</em></p><p> </p><p>Victor also stirs beside them and props himself up on an elbow and coughs wetly, drawing the two's attention. He waves them off. "I'm fine. Tympole in my throat."</p><p> </p><p>"Hop!" Through the now lighter fog—thank <em>Arceus</em>—Leon appears with Charizard close behind. "Mentha! Victor!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wha—" Hop perks up at the sight of his brother. "Lee? How'd you manage to find your way here? You're pants with directions."</p><p> </p><p>Mentha ignores the brothers' bickering in favor of observing where the strange beast stood. It's as good as gone, and while Clover reports Hop's Wooloo and the three starter Pokémon also seeing the canine, there is no evidence that suggests anything was there. Not a single paw print was left behind. <em>Weird...</em></p><p> </p><p>"Wait, where's the Wooloo!?" <em>Honestly Hop, I don't care about that trouble-making Wooloo.</em> (But as Victor will definitely point out, of course she cares). "We were trying to rescue that Wooloo!" <em>It may as well have been gobbled up by a monster. Oh well. It brought this on itself.</em> (She would be very upset if it did get eaten.)</p><p> </p><p>Leon smiles reassuringly and turns to where Charizard is glowering down at the Wooloo. ("Meh!" <em>Yeah, that's right. Cower in fear you arse.</em>) "The little chap's just fine." <em>Darn it.</em> "Though two of you had fainted by the time I found you here."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, two...?" Victor glances at Hop and Mentha.</p><p> </p><p>"It happened while we were fighting that Pokémon." <em>If we can even call it one.</em> Mentha gratefully runs her fingers through Clover's mane when the latter brushes up against her. "There was too much fog to see, but after a while it started to fade. That's when I saw you two out cold on the ground."</p><p> </p><p>Victor tilts his head, puzzled at her account. "Why only you, though?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha looks down at her hand. <em>Maybe it was that...?</em></p><p> </p><p>Leon shakes his head. "In any case, you know this place is out of bounds..." Mentha swallows and looks away, planting her hands on her hips and tapping the ball of her foot on the ground. "But it took courage to come in here all the same. And I can understand well enough why you did it." <em>Oh.</em> When she looks back up, the Champion is still smiling reassuringly, along with a bit of pride. "You did good, Hop!"</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Um,<em> hello?</em>&gt; Clover huffs and marches towards the man with her horn aimed and ready. &lt;Where's <em>our credit,</em> huh?&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Leon has to back away when the Ponyta starts shoving her horn at him. "Ah— Y—you too, Mentha, Victor!" He plants his hands on her snout and nudges her away. "Okay, okay, that's enough from you...!"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha huffs with a smirk as Hop and Victor descend into snickering, watching as Clover relentlessly shoves at the Champion. It takes Charizard to come in (with the Wooloo tucked under his arm) to separate them.</p><p> </p><p>"At least that Wooloo's all right..." Hop tucks his hands in his pockets. "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm..."</p><p> </p><p>Mentha eyes the Wooloo struggling in Charizard's hold. She walks over, grips the Wooloo's nose tight and vigorously shakes its little face for everything its worth, ignoring the guys' protests.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>M</em><em>eeeeeeeeeh!?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>She lets go and glares poison daggers at it in the eyes. "You gonna go and do something stupid again?"</p><p> </p><p>"M—meeeeeh..." It shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. That's what I wanna hear."</p><p> </p><p>Victor sighs with an uneasy grin. "You're so mean sometimes, you know...?"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha marches past them alongside Clover. "Sometimes, you have to follow up with something to make sure they <em>get it.</em>" Besides, compared to what that Wooloo probably endured in these woods, Mentha's rough treatment was <em>very</em> light.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else follows behind as Hop and Victor explain to Leon about the encounter. "And it just had this sort of presence... Our moves didn't even touch it. I mean, really—they just seemed to pass right through it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Your moves passed right through it?"</p><p> </p><p>Almost no one is aware of the two pairs of glowing eyes from afar.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm...?" Mentha pauses and looks back beyond the group.</p><p> </p><p>Hop is the first one aside from Clover to stop. "What is it, Mentha?"</p><p> </p><p>She stares intensely at the bushes for a moment. "...Nothing. Sorry, I guess I'm still wired up."</p><p> </p><p><em>A strange Pokémon with magenta fur...</em> Her stomach twists. <em>It's the same one in my dream.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I told you they would panic if you showed yourself~"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, shove off..."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mentha sighs contentedly, rubbing her damp her with the soft towel around her neck. The hot shower was exactly what she needed to soothe her nerves. Clover rolls around lazily in her own pile of towels, and as far as either are concerned, Branwen and Sprite are having a whale of a time splashing each other in the birdbath outside.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they got out of the woods earlier, Mentha's mum burst out of the house screeching at them for being "so bloody reckless!" She then insisted they take time to rest and sort themselves out; but Hop didn't want to lose his drive and energy, Victor was looking forward to catching some new Pokémon, and Leon had some business to attend to soon, and didn't want Victor going in blind while venturing in the tall grass.</p><p> </p><p>And speaking of the tall grass... <em>There weren't exactly a lot of wild Pokémon wandering around.</em> Mentha's eyes flicker over to Clover, who grunts in agreement. &lt;There was the occasional Skwovet and Rookidee, and a Blipbug here and there, but not much else...&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"It might be related to that old legend." A Shiny Gardevoir appears at the door with a cart carrying piping hot tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Gormlaith...!" Mentha straightens up and gratefully accepts the tea.</p><p> </p><p>"The little ones told the gist of what happened." Gormlaith takes the towel and gently ruffles Mentha's hair to dry it more. "I'm sure you've heard it from Leon, the legendary Pokémon sleeping deep in the forest. It's how the Slumbering Weald got its name." She glances at the clock. "Might want to hurry. Hop's waiting for you outside."</p><p> </p><p>The girl perks up. "He is?" <em>I thought he went on ahead...</em></p><p> </p><p>"He's worried," says Gormlaith. "Said you were thinking hard about something, which I assume is about your little escapade in the Weald." She pulls the towel away and plants a hand on her hip. "Normally, I would be going spare on you, but I'm sure you've already heard enough from Leon and your mum."</p><p> </p><p>Mentha sheepishly sips her tea without a word.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't keep him waiting, and remember to take your coat for the weather. I don't need to tell you how ridiculous those Wild Areas can get."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>Gormlaith pats her gently on the head, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. "Take care of yourself, alright? Leon may be acting otherwise, but he certainly plans on endorsing you. If it gets too much, or it brings bad thoughts into your head, talk to someone. There's no shame in dropping out as well, and I can promise that neither Hop nor Leon will get upset with you for it." She pinches Mentha's cheeks. "<em>Am I clear?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Urk...! </em><em>Yesh ma'am...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Off you go, now."</p><p> </p><p>Mentha pulls on her favorite green hoodie and gets some pocket money from her mum. Just as Gormlaith said, Hop is waiting for her at Route 1. He grins when she jogs up to him and jeers, "I swear you're slower than an actual Slowpoke! I'm starting to understand why we gave it that name."</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes and offhandedly replies, "Sorry, I was busy angsting in the shower."</p><p> </p><p>He snorts.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of going through the tall grass, they slip past the sleeping Wooloo and cut straight ahead to Wedgehurst. Hop explained that he caught a Rookidee and a Yamper while waiting for Mentha to sort herself out.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure it wasn't Sonia's?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he was wandering around in the tall grass. And the ball I threw didn't reject him, so..." Eventually, he slows down his pace. "...Is it about that weird Pokémon that showed up?"</p><p> </p><p>She stops and looks back. "Am I that obvious?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hop brings up his hand and rubs his thumb against his index finger. "You have a habit of doing this when you're thinking."</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, so he noticed something that small.</em> "I don't know..."</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head. "You don't know...<em>what exactly?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I don't know how to say this without sounding weird."</p><p> </p><p>"But you say a lot of weird things." She lightly punches his shoulder. "Haha, sorry... Go on."</p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath. "Did...did that Pokémon <em>feel</em> real to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hop frowns in confusion, but Mentha can see the gears turning in his head as his eyes slowly widen. "Holy..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"So we were fighting an illusion—"</p><p> </p><p>"Or we were fighting a ghost. Not a Ghost-type Pokémon, a <em>real, bona fide ghost.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>He whimpers. "Ohhhh I just got the goosebumps! Leon would hate to hear this..." He rubs his hands up and down his arms and stomps on ahead. If Mentha hadn't known better, she would have suspected a Gengar was nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"What would I hate hearing?" It seems like they arrived without noticing. Leon observes them with a puzzled expression, which turns more than a little spooked when Mentha repeats what she and Hop just spoke about. "Nope. Nah. Not freaky at all." He laughs nervously. His skin paled so much it may as well be a brownish gray, rather than grayish brown. <em>I guess even the Champion has his own fears. But he looks way more afraid than I expected him to be...</em></p><p> </p><p>The hours melt into each other as they join Victor in the lab and have their Pokédexes sorted out, and arrive at Magnolia's home on Route 2 where they watch three wishing stars fall into the bank near the lake. The next thing they know, they have their Dynamax bands mounted on their wrists and they're all boarding the train bound for Motostoke the next day.</p><p> </p><p>For now, everything is normal again—</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hop's back slams against his seat while Mentha and Victor lurch forward and their chests slam against the table.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ooft...!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Urgh!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>ACK—!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Agh, <em>o</em><em>w...!</em>" Mentha hisses, rubbing her sore lower ribs. "What gives...!?" She looks at Victor and Hop, who glance at each other and shrug, just as puzzled as she is. She nudges for Victor to get up and out of his seat so she can get out as well, following Hop into the Wild Area Station.</p><p> </p><p>Hop approaches the brown-haired station master. "Hey, Mister Station Master! Isn't this the Wild Area? What're we stopped here for?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunet clears his throat awkwardly. "Yes... This is the Wild Area Station, make no mistake." He scratches the back of his head. "I'm sorry to tell you that the train is halted, due to a flock of Wooloo on the tracks."</p><p> </p><p>Instead of getting annoyed though, Hop bounces on his feet excitedly. "What's there to be sorry about? This is brilliant!"</p><p> </p><p>Victor's eyebrows furrow. "Uh, what is?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>"This Wild Area is massive!" Hop exclaims. "There are loads of Pokémon to battle here! You guys get it, don't you?" He's almost jumping up and down now. "This is the best possible place to put together the greatest team!" With that, he runs off with Victor scrambling to catch up, leaving Mentha in the metaphorical dust.</p><p> </p><p>She grins awkwardly at the station master, who returns it with an understanding nod. She follows the two outside, where the sunset sky is accented with the crimson beams of distant Dynamax Dens.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa..." Victor's brown eyes sparkle with wonder, and Hop for once is left in quiet awe as he murmurs in agreement, "Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't seen this in a while," Mentha mumbles, and Hop sort of snaps out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Ah, that's right. You moved all the way to Postwick from Ballonlea."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm. I got to see this while the train was passing by."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Hop points to the giant walls far away on the other side. "That's Motostoke, way off that way!" <em>Here he goes again.</em> He blinks as someone catches his attention. "Oh, hello."</p><p> </p><p>"'Lo. Hey, Vic." Sonia mock salutes them as she stops in front of the fence with them. She sighs heavily and fiddles with her ponytail. "My gran gave me a proper earful, in her own way..." Her face scrunches up and she pitches her voice to look and sound as crabby as possible. "'Those three young trainers are setting out on a journey, but what are you doing with your life?'"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha snorts while Victor winces, muttering, "Ouch, Professor..."</p><p> </p><p>Sonia shakes her head. "Ah... Never you mind that! Nothing to worry yourselves over!"</p><p> </p><p>The trio share uncertain looks.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides, I'd been quite curious about that Pokémon you three met in the forest."</p><p> </p><p>Mentha slumps and she yanks her hood up. <em>Thanks, I was trying not to think about it.</em> When Hop lightly bumps shoulders with her, she excuses her actions as feeling a bit chilly. Galarian is wacky, so she doubts anyone would question a crisp breeze feeling a bit too crisp for her liking.</p><p> </p><p>Sonia continues, "I'd been thinking I should look into it, so the timing works out fine! If I discover something really huge, then maybe even Gran'll admit I've got some talent!"</p><p> </p><p>Hop cringes. "Yikes... Being an adult has got its own challenges, eh?" He could say that again.</p><p> </p><p>"I said you needn't worry about it!" Sonia says that, but she still looks uneasy herself. However, her face does morph into something happier. "I'm glad to be on the road. Really! It's been ages. It'll be great fun to fish and camp and rough it outside again." Mentha has half a mind to give a low and suggestive whistle, but holds back. It would be too embarrassing with this many people around anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Hop runs off to go stick his head in Dynamax Dens, leaving Mentha, Victor and Sonia to pray for his safety. <em>Hopefully he doesn't bite off more than he can chew—he has a tendency to do that sometimes.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mentha herself wanders to the west side of the Wild Area, completely lost in her thoughts until she's almost blinded by a ray of light. The trees of the Dappled Grove provide plenty of shade, but the sunset light peeking through is still incredibly bright and harsh. Mentha has to pull out her sunglasses as she ventures through and searches the trees for fruits and mushrooms to cook and sell.</p><p> </p><p>Every now and then, a wild Pokémon (like a Bunnelby or, rarely, a Vulpix) would approach out of curiosity; and Mentha would have to try not to give in to the big and cute eyes they gave her as they stare longingly at the items she carried. All it took to ward them off was Clover swinging her horn at them, whereas with stronger foes like that Pangoro and Claydol loitering in the clearing, Mentha and Clover would run for it.</p><p> </p><p>"Are they following us?" Mentha warily steals a look over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;I don't think so.&gt; Clover takes the opportunity to drink from the (surprisingly) fresh and clean lake. &lt;They probably just wanted a challenge, and since we didn't provide, they just gave up. It's a good thing we did, though. I'm weak to Dark-types.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Mentha settles on the bank next to Clover and pulls out some sweet tea to drink when she hears rustling and a <em>very</em> loud whimper. "Clover?"</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Wasn't me.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>They both turn around to see a Growlithe tumble out of the tall grass.</p><p> </p><p>A warm but indescribable feeling rises in Mentha's chest. Maybe it's the fact that he's a canine, and Mentha has always had a soft spot for canine Pokémon; or maybe it's something about the situation that feels all too familiar.</p><p> </p><p>He sways, clearly dizzy and maybe confused, and patches of dark red stain his fiery orange coat. "Aw, buddy..." Mentha pulls out a towel and moves to scoop him up. <em>He must have been in a fight and lost...</em></p><p> </p><p>Clover and Mentha make camp, and once the tent is set up Mentha brings Growlithe inside and examines his injuries. "Nothing feels broken. I don't like that cut on your side, though..." An angry red gashes line Growlithe's sides, from his back down to near his belly. "Gonna need you to hold still, okay? This is going to sting." She dips a clean cloth in a small basin of water and presses it against the wound.</p><p> </p><p>Growlithe predictably yelps and tries to squirm away. "I know, I know, I'm sorry—" She works fast, dabbing the cloth on his scrapes and hoping the cut isn't as bad as it appears. If it is, they would need a Pokémon Center, and Motostoke is still a good distance away on foot.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, let's see the damage." Mentha sighs in relief when she realizes they really are just nasty-looking cuts. They're bleeding a lot, but they don't require stitches. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a potion. Growlithe whimpers when she sprays it onto the cut and scrapes, but otherwise doesn't bite her.</p><p> </p><p>However, when she pulls away the wounds seem to have fully healed. <em>What...? Was I just worried over nothing, then?</em> "Ah, well." She lightly scratches Growlithe behind the ears. "I'm gonna go make some food. Why don't you take a nap until then?"</p><p> </p><p>Around an hour later, a pot full of curry is simmering over the fire. Mentha ended up picking a few more oran berries than she knows what to do with, so she takes a good portion and cuts notches into them, dipping them into another pot filled with boiling water to blanch the bitter flavor. After a few seconds, she takes them out and dices them along with the pecha berries before carefully dropping them into the curry.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;I think that's enough.&gt; Clover has the ladle she's levitating spoon a small bit of the curry onto a small dish to taste. &lt;Yep. Tastes good to me.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Mentha ladles the curry onto small plates, and turns to the tent calling to Sprite and Branwen, "Guys, time to ea—"</p><p> </p><p>They dart out of the tent faster than anyone can say "<em>Crikey!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>She snorts in amusement and drapes a picnic cloth on the ground in front of the tent. After placing a plate of curry on top of the cloth she whistles for Growlithe to come out.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happens for a few seconds. For a moment, she's worried that maybe she missed something like a sprained foot until Growlithe noses the curtain aside, poking his head out and sniffing the air. "Hey there." She drums her fingers on the edge of the plate, drawing Growlithe's attention to it. "You want some?"</p><p> </p><p>Growlithe stares at the curry, then up at Mentha, and then back at the curry. His nose twitches as he sniffs again before he slowly approaches. Once or twice he glances up at the trio of Pokémon digging into the curry behind her. Seeing them smile at him before resuming their meal, he curiously licks the curry sauce from his own serving. Bit by bit he's licking the curry before he's taking small bites, and soon he's hoovering up his food until there's almost nothing left but traces of the sauce.</p><p> </p><p>Right on time, too. Everyone else has already finished, so Mentha takes the plate and has Sprite use Water Gun to wash it clean before taking down the tent. Growlithe watches, swishing his fluffy tail and turning his head to follow her movements as she packs everything.</p><p> </p><p>He gets up and bounds after her when she starts leaving. "Hm? What's up, buddy?" She crouches down and when she reaches out, Growlithe leans his face into and nuzzles her hand. "You wanna come with me?" He barks happily in response.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles and pulls out a Heal Ball, setting it in front of Growlithe. He bats and paws at it before finally pressing the button in the center. Funnily enough, it shakes rather harshly; and it only takes one more softer shake for it to accept Growlithe. <em>Never seen that before.</em> Mentha picks up the ball and tosses it. "Come on out."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Arf!</em>" Growlithe excitedly runs around her.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;What are you going to name him?&gt; Clover asks. The Ponyta huffs when the puppy skids to a halt in front of her. Tiny wisps of fire puff out from his breath and paws and Clover backs away. &lt;Hey now, <em>don't burn me...!</em>&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Mentha grins and kneels down, whistling for Growlithe to come over. He perks up and plants his front paws on her lap. She rubs his face and scratches him behind the ears. "What do I name you...?" <em>Fire... Burning... Bringing fire... Ah!</em> "I think I'll call you—" Growlithe climbs on her lap and reaches up to lick her face, making her burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aidan. I'll call you Aidan.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Budew Drop Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm honestly a little disappointed in how very few new Pokémon species, brand new or regional, were created for Galar.</p><p>Like we could have had a Pokémon based on the kelpie (not counting Keldeo). Or at least had a regional variant of the Mudbray line based on the kelpie.</p><p>We could have had the Cu Sith, or a church grim. A Galarian Arcanine based on either of those two would have been <em>perfect.</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Victor sees when he and his Pokémon reach Motostoke is the giant gear ornament up ahead in the center. After a brief chat with Sonia, they don't waste anytime running through the streets to reach the lift at the bottom of the gear. The whole time, Victor wonders where his two friends are. Knowing Hop, he's probably already at the registration—but Mentha could be <em>anywhere.</em> Her wanderlust knows no bounds, so she's either looking around Motostoke, or she's still back in the Wild Area.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Graaawrrr!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>He stops right as Grookey, Stunky and Mudbray clamber onto the metal platform, and turns to see Leon and Charizard arriving. Leon sighs in relief. "I'd surely never make it to the stadium without you to show the way, partner. Even with a huge old thing like this bang in the middle of the city, I still get lost."</p><p> </p><p><em>Seriously?</em> Victor sweats, staring wide-eyed at Leon in amazement. <em>He gets lost even with a landmark as big as this gear!?</em></p><p> </p><p>Leon finally notices him and smiles. "Victor! All right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh!" Victor snaps himself out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm great!" Leon's eyes flicker to the lift where Grookey, Stunky and Mudbray are watching him. "One look tells me you've become a trainer worthy of that endorsement I gave you!"</p><p> </p><p>Victor's heart almost stills. "Y—you really think so...?" Victor asks. "I mean, you've only seen me battle Hop twice. I still don't know if I'm up to par..." He fiddles with his fingers, an old nervous tic from childhood that never quite went away. He only got to practice battling by borrowing Mentha and Hop's Pokémon, so he's not sure if that counts considering they were trained at that point.</p><p> </p><p>Leon reaches out and pats him on the head. "I don't just think, Victor. I <em>believe.</em>" He pulls away to dig into his pocket. "I reckon you might even be ready to use this. Here, trying giving this to your partner to hold!"</p><p> </p><p>Victor holds out and his hand for the man to place a...<em>seed?</em> "Wait, is this—!?"</p><p> </p><p>"A miracle seed?" Leon grins ear to ear. "Yep!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wh— W—where do you even find things like this!?" Victor gawks at the item right in front of him before glancing up at Leon. "I've only ever seen Mentha find these sorts of items, and they're usually balm mushrooms!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, she studied herbal medicine while volunteering for Nurse Joy, didn't she?" Leon crosses his arms thoughtfully. "Kinda makes me surprised that she chose Sobble, a Water-type."</p><p> </p><p>He's right. When he got the text message about Leon visiting and bringing them Pokémon, Victor fully expected Mentha to choose Grookey only for the girl to instantly go for Sobble. Then again, plants aren't the only thing Mentha's interested in. Every time Victor saw her when she was alone, she always had her nose in some technical book or online article—medicine, forensics, contemporary history...name it, and she'll be reading about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway..." Victor stares at the seed in his hand. "You're really giving me this?"</p><p> </p><p>Leon nods. "Think of it as a good luck charm!"</p><p> </p><p>Victor thanks him and joins his team on the lift. He crouches down to hold out the seed for Grooky. "It's a present from Leon. What do ya think?" Grookey examines it and chirps excitedly. "Yeah? You like it?" He hums, eyeing the item. "It'd be a hassle for you to have to hold it constantly. Maybe I should ask Mentha to thread it..." He pockets the seed in his backpack, much to Grookey's disappointment. "Haha, don't worry. You'll get it back once Mentha's done with it—<em>WHOA!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>The lift suddenly rockets up and around the gear to the next level above Motostoke, shaking Victor off-balance and abruptly halting in front of the stadium. He staggers back to his feet and eyes the culprit. "Mudbray," he huffs through gritted teeth, "<em>a little warning next time!</em>" Mudbray neighs from his spot next to the lift's lever with a sheepish grin, prompting Victor to sigh and roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Victor! Over here!"</p><p> </p><p>He looks up to see Hop waving at him in front of the stadium's doors, and smiles as he runs over to greet him.</p><p> </p><p>Hop pumps his fists. "Motostoke Stadium... This is where the opening ceremony will be held. Everyone'll be watching the opening ceremony for the Gym Challenge. My mum, your mum...<em>the whole world!</em>" He lets out a breathy laugh before suddenly lowering his now trembling hands. "It's getting me a bit nervous, really..."</p><p> </p><p>Worry wells up in Victor's chest. "Hop..." Stunky swishes her tail and trills, sensing that her trainer is agitated.</p><p> </p><p>"Naw, this isn't nerves..." Hop shakes his head and his hands. "I'm only trembling because I'm so excited!" He marches determinedly through the doors. "Come on, Victor! It's time the world learned our names!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah—!" Victor moves to try and stop Hop, only to stop himself. <em>Nah. If Hop wants to talk, he'll talk.</em> He nudges Stunky and snaps his fingers at Grookey and Mudbray. "Alright, let's get moving."</p><p> </p><p>A red carpet with a flame pattern stretches from the entrance to the reception desk. Fellow Gym Challengers linger in the lobby, already dressed in uniform and walking around to make sure it's fit enough for them. Victor swallows nervously. <em>I'm going to be battling Hop, Mentha and every last one of these people...</em></p><p> </p><p>"Would you look at this..." Hop's attention is all over the place, spotting new rivals everywhere. "The place is packed with Gym Challengers! Every one of these folks is another rival! Let's get signed up!"</p><p> </p><p>Victor feels Mudbray headbutting him to get a move on. "Uh— Y—yeah...!"</p><p> </p><p>Right as they're approaching the registration though, a white-haired boy in a pinkish-purple overcoat harshly bumps past them without so much as an apology. Victor clicks his tongue in disdain and has half a mind to send Stunky after him, especially when the boy looks back with a smug smirk; but Victor holds back.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Hop hisses, "What a piece of work..."</p><p> </p><p>"Ignore him, Hop." Victor tugs his friend along to the desk. "He's not worth the trouble."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, you two." They look back at the receptionist. "If you're here to register for the Gym Challenge, I'll need to see your endorsement, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Victor shifts his backpack around to pull out his endorsement letter. "Here you are."</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist gives a low whistle. "Fancy that... This is the first time we've had a challenger endorsed by the Champion!"</p><p> </p><p>Hop's back to himself in no time with those words. "Well, now you'll have three, because I am as well! And the third one's coming along soon!"</p><p> </p><p>"What!?" The look on the receptionist's face is almost priceless. "<em>Three</em> of you at once!? I wonder what's come over Leon this year... The two of you and your other friend must be something special."</p><p> </p><p>Hop plants his hands on hips confidently. "I'm Hop! I'm Leon's little brother, in fact. And the next Champion." Victor frowns at that last part, feeling the worry from before sinking in his stomach; but before he can address that, a soft but stern voice speaks up from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, you should try getting eight badges and reach the finals first."</p><p> </p><p>He turns around to find the source and— Oh, <em>wow.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hop narrows his eyes, but when he turns he too is taken aback by the young lady standing before them.</p><p> </p><p>She seems to be around their age, and is dressed casually in Ice-type track wear; but the way she carries herself with her face stern but relaxed, cool and collected like her snow white hair and icy lavender eyes, practically <em>radiates</em> confidence and maturity in a way the haughty, white-haired boy from earlier could <em>never</em> hope to achieve.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them can stop each other from backing away as she struts up to the receptionist, and with pale and delicate fingers she takes out and slides her endorsement letter across the counter. The man all but squeaks, "Y—you're Winter! <em>The figure skater from Circhester!</em>"</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh...!</em> Victor's breath catches. <em>She's THAT Winter!</em></p><p> </p><p>Gym Challengers whisper around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Winter is actually here!?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's right over there!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm so glad I showed up early...!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist scrambles around. "It's an honor, really. My niece and I are huge fans of yours! That lutz and triple axel you pulled off with your Mr. Mime last year was <em>amazing!</em>" He ducks behind the counter and pops back up, presenting a t-shirt bearing the logo for the Pokémon Figure Skating Contest. He grins sheepishly. "It's uh, for my niece..."</p><p> </p><p>Hop leans over to Victor and whispers, "<em>What's going on...?</em>"</p><p> </p><p><em>RIght, he probably doesn't know.</em> Victor whispers back, "She's a region-wide renowned figure skater. Last year, she went on to Championships for the first time, and came back first-place." Hop looks impressed, but only a little, prompting an eye-roll from his friend. Figures that someone who's only paid attention to Pokémon battles wouldn't be that interested in figure skating.</p><p> </p><p>Time for a different approach. "Remember that field trip to the seminar in Circhester last year, and one of the Gym trainers wiped the floor with Lauren? That was Winter. She's also Melony's daughter."</p><p> </p><p>Bright yellow eyes widen. <em>There it is.</em> Hop <em>always</em> lights up at the concept of a strong trainer for a rival.</p><p> </p><p>Winter takes out a marker without missing a beat, popping off the cap with her mouth and scribbling her signature onto the t-shirt while the man gets her signed up, uniform number and all. <em>481... That number's so fitting I'm at a loss for words.</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Okay!</em>" The receptionist flashes her a thumbs-up. "You're all set, Miss Winter! The chairman has booked all challengers each a room at the Budew Drop Inn. I take it you would like someone to escort you?"</p><p> </p><p>"That won't be necessary, but thank you. Give the chairman my regards as well." Winter turns away, ponytail swishing like in a hair product commercial, and makes her way down the aisle without paying any heed to her flocking fans.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Vic." Hop taps on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Hop holds up a fuchsia kerchief with a paisley pattern. "Where's Stunky?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>{Meanwhile...}</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>ACK—!</em></strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha snaps her head towards the source of the scream. A very familiar Stunky darts through the staring crowds as a white-haired boy in a pinkish-purple overcoat screeches insults after it. A horrible odor hits her nostrils, and Mentha immediately guesses what happened as she waves her hands in front of her nose. "Ugh..."</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Seems like that fellow's anything but a gentleman.&gt; Clover's face is scrunched up from the odor. &lt;Stunky never sprays anyone unless she <em>really</em> dislikes them.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what happened that got him on her poop list."</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Your guess is as good as mine.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>The boy trying to chase after the Stunky suddenly slips on a patch of— <em>Ice?</em> He lands on his arse with a thud, and Mentha ducks her head down to stifle her snickering. "Let's get out of here before he sees us staring." She recalls all of her Pokémon into their Poké Balls to spare them the lingering stench in the air and quickly takes another route to the stadium. <em>Where do I go from here...?</em></p><p> </p><p>Then she spots a familiar blonde. "<em>Lauren?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Lauren whips around, dressed in her usual black skirt, dark red blazer over her white blouse. The only difference is the floral-patterned mask covering the lower half of her face, probably to help block out Stunky's foul smell. "Mentha?" She waves before running over with her eyes twinkling. "Hey! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't expecting you here, either." Mentha smirks softly. "Let me guess. Gym challenge?"</p><p> </p><p>"You bet!" Lauren smiles under the mask before turning serious and leaning in. "Hey, I heard from Sonia you got endorsed by Leon. Is that true?" Mentha pulls out and shows off the proof. "Aaaw <em>luckyyyyyy!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you about three days ago that Leon was coming to visit. If you showed up earlier you probably would have been endorsed by him too."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah woah woah what do you mean '<em>probably</em>'?" Lauren cocks a hip, planting her fist on it with a smirk of her own. "You telling me I don't have what it takes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not saying that at all." Mentha flaps her endorsement letter. "I'm saying I had to show him what I've got to get this thing."</p><p> </p><p>Lauren gives a low whistle. "You actually <em>battled</em> him?"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha cringes. "Oh Arceus, <em>no.</em> I'd lose in a heartbeat at my current level. I had to battle Hop and Victor to show him how much progress I made, which, honestly..." She retreats into herself. "I'm not sure if I actually made <em>any</em> progress..." <em>Why does anxiety always come around at random...?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's <em>rubbish.</em>" She glances up at Lauren, who's frowning at her. "You kept an unbeatable streak in all of your four years at our school. Your Ponyta is more than ten times as fast as the very first time you battled in school, and you trained your Rookidee to master <em>Brave Bird.</em> That's way more than enough to earn an endorsement from the Champion!"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha blinks. "...I was about to say that because of my unbeatable streak, there's no way for me to know if there's a difference between <em>then</em> and <em>now,</em> but..." Lauren raises an eyebrow expectantly, and Mentha scratches the back of her head with a sigh. "I guess I made <em>some</em> progress..."</p><p> </p><p>"That's more like it!"</p><p> </p><p>Lauren covers her mouth over her mask and gasps dramatically, almost to the point of <em>wheezing.</em> Mentha rolls her eyes with a snort as she turns around. "Hey, Leon."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Minty!" He ruffles her hair and noogies her roughly before gesturing to Lauren. "This a friend of yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we were classmates in trainer school. Lauren, <em>you can chill out now.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde clears her throat. "Um— She— <em>I'm Lauren.</em>" <em>Oh jeez...</em></p><p> </p><p>Leon holds out his hand for a handshake, which Lauren eagerly accepts. "Nice to meet you, Lauren! Glad to see my little brother's made friends in trainer school. And, uh..." He scratches his cheek sympathetically. "Sorry about...you know. If I knew you wanted to tag along, I would have brought another Pokémon and letter... Oh, and another item."</p><p> </p><p>Lauren pauses. "Another...? <em>Huh?</em>" She turns to Mentha.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, right. I forgot to show you." Not wanting to let them suffer from the bad smell, Mentha instead takes out her phone and pulls up photos of Sprite.</p><p> </p><p>Her friend squeals. "<em>Aaaaaaaaah he's so cute!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I also caught a Growlithe in the Wild Area."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, <em>that's</em> why you were taking so long!" Leon digs into his pocket. "I was actually looking for you, but not even Charizard could find you anywhere since we assumed you'd be here early. Figures you'd be exploring the Wild Area. Here, I wanted you to have this."</p><p> </p><p>Mentha holds out her hand and receives— "<em>A mystic water!?</em>" Her eyes flicker back and forth between Leon and the incredibly rare treasure. "You only find this kind of thing deep in the ocean! Where did you get this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fished for it at the Lake of Outrage." Leon puffs out his chest with pride.</p><p> </p><p>"You really know how to surprise her." Lauren tilts her head with wide eyes. "I rarely ever see Mentha get like this."</p><p> </p><p>That reminds Mentha. "We should hurry up and get registered. Knowing Hop he's probably getting real impatient."</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, something nips at her ankles. She looks down to see Stunky trilling and nuzzling the small bit of bare skin. "Hey, girl." She crouches down to lightly scratch the little skunk's ears and frowns, noticing something amiss. "Where's your kerchief?"</p><p> </p><p>"A kerchief?" Lauren echoes, squinting her eyes in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Victor's Stunky usually has a pink kerchief around her neck." Leon crouches down and holds out his hand for Stunky to sniff. He hums and rubs her face when she nuzzles his fingers. "Did she get separated from Vic...?"</p><p> </p><p>That <em>also</em> reminds Mentha. "She sprayed an unpleasant fellow earlier and was running away. Probably took off her scarf and left it with Vic to make sure she wouldn't be recognized."</p><p> </p><p>Leon puffs one of his cheeks with a pout (which is...actually kind of adorable for a grown man) and gently flicks Stunky's ears. "Hey now, spraying people's not very nice." Of course, all Stunky does is purr innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha slips off her rucksack and opens it up for Stunky. "Might as well get in before that jerk comes around here and sees you. Come on, in you go." Stunky happily slips into the rucksack and curls up, and Mentha sends a quick message to Victor. Motostoke is still a pretty big place for newcomers like them, so he's most likely worried sick about his missing companion. "Alright, Lauren and I will be at the registration and then...wherever else they send us. What about you, Leon?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have an appointment to make with the other Gym Leaders." Leon smiles and turns to leave with Charizard. "Can't wait to see you at the ceremony!"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha slips on her rucksack and is dragged by Lauren to the lift. When they reach and enter the stadium, they're greeted by a frantic Victor. "Mentha! You found Stunky, right!?" She turns around and Stunky pokes her head out of her rucksack. Victor sighs heavily in relief and scoops the skunk into his arms. "Cripes, Stunky, you had me worried sick!"</p><p> </p><p>"She sprayed an unfriendly-looking bloke, apparently," Mentha explains.</p><p> </p><p>Victor stops mid-rant. "...He wouldn't happen to have white hair and a pink and purple coat, would he?"</p><p> </p><p>The redhead blinks. "...Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunet strokes Stunky's fur and lightly pecks her head. "All is forgiven."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow, he changed his tune quickly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>While Victor reties Stunky's kerchief on, Lauren drags Mentha to the counter to get registered. The receptionist does a double-take at Mentha's endorsement letter. "Ah, you're the third one Leon endorsed?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's me." Mentha tilts her head. "Is there a problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, your friends already told me. I'm still processing it is all." The man types away at his computer. "Uniform numbers, ladies?"</p><p> </p><p>"304," Mentha replies.</p><p> </p><p>"29!" Lauren chirps.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers tap away on the keyboard. "And that will be all. Thank you for your time. The chairman has booked every challenger—... Ah, you can ask your friends over there. They'll fill you in."</p><p> </p><p>Mentha looks at him sympathetically. "Tired?"</p><p> </p><p>The poor man sighs. "You have no idea..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they reach the hotel they get into a history discussion with Sonia about the hotel's statue. Hop taps his foot thoughtfully. "What kind of weapons do you think they used?" He glances at Mentha and Victor. Out of the four present (not including Sonia) those two were the history and humanities experts in their class.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt any kind of weapon would stop a region-wide disaster," Mentha murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're right..."</p><p> </p><p>Victor hums, closing his eyes and tapping his foot in thought. "Maybe they weren't just weapons...?"</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I want to hear you guys going at it—" Lauren tugs impatiently on Mentha's arm "—can we hurry up and check in? My feet are tired...!"</p><p> </p><p>Hop chuckles. <em>Same old Lauren, always gotta keep everybody grounded when Mentha's too deep in her own head.</em> "Come on. How about we get some dinner together—" He halts and glances around. "Mentha?"</p><p> </p><p>"Up there!" Victor points ahead up the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Clover effortlessly defeats a Zigzagoon with a strong Fairy Wind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Well this escalated quickly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In front of the reception desk are four people dressed in black and hot pink punk-goth clothing. Each one has matching face paint, and the men carry Y-shaped horns while the women wave banners with the image of a girl in a black leather jacket over a pastel pink dress.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as one of the women sends out a Nickit, a familiar voice calls out. "Acer, <em>ice 'em over</em><em>.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>A gust of wind and snow blows across the lobby, encasing the poor Nickit in a thick layer of ice and sending a biting chill through Hop's jacket. He turns to see Winter with a white Vulpix. At his stunned silence, Winter smirks playfully. "What, you've never seen an Alolan Vulpix before?" she teases before glancing at Mentha with a nod. "Not bad."</p><p> </p><p>Mentha nods back. "You too."</p><p> </p><p>Winter turns back to the group of hecklers. "Sorry folks, but you'll have to stand down.,, <em>Unless you want more?</em>" She raises her hand with her thumb touching the tip of her middle finger. Her Alolan Vulpix sucks in a breath, likely for another Blizzard at the snap of those fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"H—hey..." The man with the defeated Zigzagoon steps back while the woman frantically sprays her Nickit with an Ice Heal. "Isn't that Melony's girl!?"</p><p> </p><p>Winter's eyes flash for a second. <em>Is that disdain?</em> Hop wonders. <em>Maybe she doesn't get along with her mum...?</em></p><p> </p><p>Victor suddenly steps forward and calls Grookey out of his Poké Ball. "Leaving someone else to do all the work doesn't really sit well with me." His eyes flicker to Winter. "I hope you don't mind?"</p><p> </p><p>The figure skater studies him for a moment before motioning for Acer to back off. "Be my guest," she says.</p><p> </p><p>"Beeah!"</p><p> </p><p>Wooloo bleats loudly and nudges Hop's leg, earning a grin as his trainer joins Victor. "Oi, you lot sneaking in battles without us?" Hop playfully but lightly shoves Victor's shoulder. "Don't think you can go and have all the fun! <em>Let's go</em><em>, Wooloo!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Works out for us!" The second goth woman sneers as she sends out another Nickit, and the other man a Zigzagoon.</p><p> </p><p>"Grookey, <em>use Razor Leaf!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Tackle them, Wooloo!"</p><p> </p><p>Yellow-green leaves fly out of Grookey's fur and towards Nickit while Wooloo rams right into Zigzagoon. Nickit attempts to swipe at Wooloo, for Grookey to scratch it away; Wooloo headbutts Zigzagoon to keep it away from Grookey. In the meantime, Hop catches a few Gym Challengers muttering about the antagonistic group, something about them calling themselves "Team Yell."</p><p> </p><p>"Razor Leaf again!"</p><p> </p><p>"Keep 'em away from Grookey!"</p><p> </p><p>Another barrage of sharp leaves, another vicious tackle. The fight continues for another half minute until Zigzagoon collides into Nickit, and both lay sprawled on the lobby floor too battered to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you lot doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>The same girl on Team Yell's banners appears, same black hair in pigtails and pink dress and all. At her ankles is a Morpeko casually munching on nuts and seeds taken out of its pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"Marnie!?" one of the grunts yelps. The rest of them attempt to pull themselves together. "N—n—nothin'... We was just—"</p><p> </p><p>"Keeping the other Challengers from having a place to rest," Winter quips.</p><p> </p><p>"And picking on the receptionist," Victor adds.</p><p> </p><p>"And trying to break our eardrums," Mentha mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Marnie gapes for a second before glaring at the rowdy quartet.</p><p> </p><p>While she's scolding Team Yell and sending them packing, Hop makes his way over to the receptionist. The man blows out a breath in relief and smiles at the group of Challengers. "Thank you so much for dealing with those hooligans. I was ready to call the police. Ah, but..." He drums his fingers on the counter with a hum. "Would you mind sharing a room with your friend?" He gestures to Victor, who perks up curiously. "With so many Challengers checking in, our rooms tend to fill up quickly."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Hop smiles. "We don't mind. You okay with that, Vic?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you're cool with it, so am I."</p><p> </p><p>"One twin bedroom, then!"</p><p> </p><p>Lauren pops up from behind, clinging to Mentha's arm. "One double bedroom—!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Twin bedroom for us, please!</em>" Mentha cuts in with gritted teeth, pink tinting her face. Hop ducks his head as he stifles a snort, and gets backhanded in the stomach, prompting Victor to sigh and press the lift button while his friends bicker.</p><p> </p><p>As the lift closes and begins to rise, Lauren asks, "So do you guys wanna go anywhere?" At the curious looks from her friends, she adds, "We still have a couple of days before the registration closes. The battle café sounds fun and all, but today's been pretty long, what with traveling through the Wild Area, battling and catching new Pokémon, getting lost in Motostoke—"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that was Lee's job," Mentha jokes, and receives a backhand to her stomach from Hop with an "Oof...!"</p><p> </p><p>"Battling other trainers along the way," Lauren continues, "and then those Team Yell guys..." She slumps with a heavy sigh. "I think we deserve a day to kick back and chill out. Besides, I'm famished, and Mentha looks like she's about to go into a coma." Mentha slowly nods with her eyes closed for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>As Victor joins the debate on where to eat for dinner, Hop feels one of his Poké Balls begin to shake until Scorbunny pops out, jumping up and down and squeaking excitedly. "Mentha, what's he saying?" Hop asks.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't miss a beat. "He wants to try that restaurant not too far from the Budew Drop Inn."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Hop scoops up Scorbunny to give him a playful noogie. "So that's where you scampered off to, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>A long while before Victor showed up in Motostoke, Scorbunny was pleading with Hop to let him explore the city. Hop relented on the condition that Scorbunny not stray too far, and had Wooloo stick with him to make sure he didn't get into trouble or, heaven forbid, lost like Leon. Their family already him and Gramps being direction-ally challenged... Thankfully, the rabbit and sheep made it back safe and sound after an hour.</p><p> </p><p>Once they've dropped off their things in their rooms, they follow Scorbunny down the street to the restaurant. Hop can see why he's taken to it—not only does it have private booths, it also allows Pokémon to roam around so long as they don't cause trouble for staff and other customers. The interior is just as nice, decorated with wooden furniture and soft lighting for a cozy atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome!" The woman at the entrance greets them with an equally warm smile. "How many will it be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Four," Victor replies, "and a private area, please."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dinner was fairly warm and inviting. Nobody actually planned on getting together, but it seems like everyone had the same idea when coming to the same restaurant. As soon as he and Raihan walked through the doors, they found themselves being tugged along by Melony to a table full of other Gym Leaders.</p><p> </p><p>Kabu was certainly on to something when recommending this particular place. Everything about it feels nostalgic and homely. The lemonade milkshake in Leon's hands cools away Motostoke's typical heat, and reminds him of old times where he ran around with Sonia, doing dumb things that children would often dare each other to do, up until he became Champion; and speaking of...</p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe your niece actually refused the Champion title!" Nessa exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Leon listens with earnest interest as Kabu talks about his niece from Hoenn. League Challengers from across different regions can reject the title of Pokémon Champion of their respective region. It's simply unheard of as it doesn't happen much.</p><p> </p><p>Kabu chuckles. "Well, she was only in it to battle her father to begin with. Defeating him at least once had always been her goal, and she probably would have dropped out of the League after getting all eight badges. But Norman encouraged her to keep going, and he's proud to say that she defeated Hoenn's Elite Four <em>and</em> their Champion."</p><p> </p><p>Raihan leans back and crosses his arms. "You said he's your half-brother, and also the Normal-type Gym Leader? Must have been rough on her, having to move because of her old man's job..." He jolts when Nessa kicks him under the table.</p><p> </p><p>"She did have trouble adjusting, at first," Kabu says. "But she came across a Shroomish and a Zigzagoon who didn't have any home to go to. Then she received a Torchic from Professor Birch, and the next thing I know I'm hearing about her stopping natural disasters with Rayquaza. I honestly didn't believe it until she sent me aerial photos of Johto." He slides his smartphone across the table for the other Gym Leaders to see.</p><p> </p><p>Melony gasps. "Oh my! What a view!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a <em>long</em> way down," Piers mutters, eyes widening a bit with concern as he points to the green body. "I take it that's...?"</p><p> </p><p>"The legendary Sky High Pokémon itself." The Motostoke Gym Leader is shaking his head, but he's grinning fondly. "I almost had a heart attack when I first saw this photo, but everything seems to be working out. It also proved great research material for Birch."</p><p> </p><p>"And how is she doing now?" Opal asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Great!" Kabu replies. "She's been busy running around to gather data for Birch, but she's having fun."</p><p> </p><p>Melony smiles softly. "That's good to hear..."</p><p> </p><p>Their booth's divider slides open to show a waitress with a cart. "Pumpkin pie, sea salt ice cream and strawberry velvet fairy cakes?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ooh!</em>" Nessa makes grabby hands, to everyone's amusement. "Sea salt ice cream, over here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Careful," Raihan teases with a nudge. "Calories."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Nessa snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Melony rolls her eyes as she passes the pie and fairy cakes to Allister and Opal. Before taking the first bite, Allister glances up at Leon with curiosity. "So, Leon, can you see anyone else refusing to be Champion?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Leon hesitates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't get her wrong, she likes Pokémon, it's just...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Usually I find her volunteering for Nurse Joy, and she likes to swing by the police station.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She gets along really well with Professor Magnolia, probably because she reminds her of her older folks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>She doesn't seem to find battling as fun as she used to, even though she's incredibly strong</em> <em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>"...I can think of one person," Leon murmurs softly before sipping his milkshake.</p><p> </p><p>He carried three endorsement letters with him when he arrived in Wedgehurst, but he was actually expecting to endorse only Victor and Hop. In fact, he originally only planned to carry two letters rather than three, but something inside of him said, "Take a third one." (If only his instincts told him to make a fourth one... Poor Lauren.) When he handed that third letter to Mentha, most of him expected her to reject it. He was pleasantly surprised when she accepted, yet he couldn't stop the uneasy feeling in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was I right to endorse her? Or did I put pressure on her without realizing it? She didn't seem upset, so I thought it was fine, but thinking back, she didn't actually say anything about it...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flicker to the booth not too far away, watching the only redhead among four youths stroke a Growlithe napping next to her, until the divider closes. She doesn't seem upset or nervous about anything, but...</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't look happy, either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>About Winter, Mentha and Lauren's uniform numbers: I had to look up some stuff to keep up the number-pun theme, so here's what I came up with for them.</p><p>Winter's number, 481: shi-ha-i. Shi, ha(chi), and i(chi). They sound like "shihai," which apparently means "domination." Suits her pretty well—<em>she's in it to win it.</em></p><p>Mentha's number, 304: sa-ma-yo. Sa(n), ma(ru), and yo(n). A rough translation has it mean "to wander," and Mentha certainly likes to take her time taking in the sights around the Wild Area and Motostoke. Hopefully she doesn't get lost one day like Leon...</p><p>Lauren's number, 29: tsu-ku. Tsu(u) and ku. Depending on the letters, this sounds a lot like "attach," which pretty much describes Lauren's perspective of the Gym Challenge. She's mostly there to tag along and have fun.</p><p>And yes, Lauren is based on Lass Lauren, whom you battle on Route 2 on your way to Professor Magnolia's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dreams of Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>White blankets of snow cover the land all the way from the peaks to the base. Patches of blue grass and bare trees are scattered here and there, and the sky glows pastel blue and a faint yellow. Winds carry diamond dust in the air, the tiny ice crystals flashing and sparkling in the brightening sunlight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A humanoid silhouette stands near the cliff in front of the sunrise. Something is not quite right up top, though, where their head supposed to be. It's difficult to tell under the hood, but the way the top of it is shaped, like something is sticking up...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A step forward, and snow crunches underneath.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The person turns around, their gaze from behind the veil obscuring their face boring holes into the soul.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There is no moving around. <strike>There is no need to.</strike> Legs are locked in place as the cloaked figure approaches.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Look at me.</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A gloved hand reaches out, head tilting upwards to meet whitish pinpricks glowing where the figure's eyes are supposed to be, peering through the dark veil.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A very strong wind suddenly blows around them, lifting the veil to reveal a beast's snout and golden eyes—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—and when Mentha opens her own, she slowly wakes to a dimly lit hotel room. Through the tiny gap between the window curtains, the sky over Motostoke is still dark. On the other bed, Lauren snores away with Chewtle, Stufful and Vulpix (Kanto form, not Alolan) curled up around her.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Good morning.&gt; Clover observes her with bleary eyes. &lt;Bad dream?&gt;</p><p> </p><p><em>Something like that.</em> Mentha sighs softly and rests her head back on her pillow; but after a few minutes pass, she figures she won't be able to go back to sleep. Plus, it's almost five. Not many people are up at this ungodly hour. Maybe she can take this chance to sort herself out with a jog and some coffee.</p><p> </p><p>She climbs out of bed and blindly stumbles into the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes, and comes out refreshed and wearing a pink t-shirt and Fairy-type track trousers. She slips on a pair of black loafers and Clover follows her out into the hallway, which is just as empty as the streets she saw through the window.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Sonia outside the hotel is a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning!" the ginger chirps softly. Instead of her usual outfit, she's wearing an Electric-type set of track wear. "Bit early for you to up and about, isn't?"</p><p> </p><p>Mentha shrugs. "Couldn't sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Sonia joins their morning jog and listens to the girl talk about her dream. Normally, Mentha talks to Hop about these things, but he's probably still asleep at this hour. Plus, Sonia and her grandmother have helped her a lot in figuring out the blue glow that first appeared the night of the incident. ("Aura," Magnolia called it, "energy that all living beings have, but very few can control it. I've only heard of one being able to, and he's all the way in Sinnoh.") Mentha's willing to bet they can help her with this.</p><p> </p><p>A low whistle is what she gets. "Aura and weird dreams in the woods is one thing, but..." Sonia shivers, and it's clearly not because of the morning chill. "<em>A beast</em><em> for a head?</em> That's a whole new level of crazy! You sure it's not just nerves messing with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to believe that, but something about the location is making me think otherwise..." Mentha's legs slow to a halt. "It felt really familiar somehow." Apart from the mountains and snow, she could somehow tell there was a giant tree behind her, as well as what seemed to be a really old building that could have been a church or a mansion. She looks up to the sky as though the clouds might have answers. "I feel like I <em>know</em> that place I saw, but..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where in the world could that place be?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Leon stares at his little brother with eyes wide in bewilderment. "A wolf."</p><p> </p><p>Hop nods, staring tiredly into his plastic cup of ice water.</p><p> </p><p>Victor is still frozen like a Deerling in headlights. "For a head."</p><p> </p><p>Hop nods again.</p><p> </p><p>"Methinks you're spending too much time around that Mentha lass." Leon chucks a pillow at Raihan, who ducks with a teasing grin. "What? You can't deny there's something interesting about her! And it's not because of her hair, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Victor hums thoughtfully. "A snowy place with mountains... Sounds like some place close to Route 10. Leon?"</p><p> </p><p>"It could be." Leon pulls up a photo album on his phone. "Then again, probably not. It doesn't have a lot of grassy areas the way Hop described. Just a lot of water like the Arctic Circles. Not a whole lot of trees, either."</p><p> </p><p>Raihan taps his foot repeatedly. "Pretty sure there aren't any old buildings around. If there were, I'd find information on it somewhere in Hammerlocke's archives."</p><p> </p><p>Hop finds himself quietly sipping his water, wracking his mind to find out why he has to have <em>that</em> kind of dream, and why that dream in particular. <em>I mean, a wolf for a head? That's like something out of fantasy fiction.</em> His attention is drawn away to the sound of loud rumbling and...whatever that other noise is.</p><p> </p><p>Victor grins and chuckles awkwardly. "You think they've got some milk tea and crumpets?"</p><p> </p><p>Leon snorts. "A hotel, with no crumpets or milk tea? <em>Criminal.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Life stirs throughout the Budew Drop Inn as they reach the cafeteria. While setting a bowl of colorful food for his Pokémon, Hop's surprised to find Lauren by herself. He calls to her as quietly as he can, "Lauren," and waves her over. "Where's Mentha?"</p><p> </p><p>Lauren yawns before replying, "Morning jog. She left me a text saying she'll be back for breakfast, but she's certainly taking a while. I hope she hasn't gotten lost."</p><p> </p><p>Off to the side, Hop overhears Leon quipping to Raihan, "And she nags <em>me</em> about getting lost."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, at least I know how to read a map and follow it."</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXwdXL9qWqc">Leon cringes</a> as Mentha coolly glides into their space. Mentha 49, Leon <em>zero.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Heya, Minty, Scones!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Vic." Sonia pats Victor on the head before noticing Raihan. "Oh, Mentha, this is Raihan! He's the Gym Leader in Hammerlocke, and the Dragon-type specialist."</p><p> </p><p>"And the guy who uses the weather to screw over his enemies." Mentha nods in acknowledge. "A pleasure."</p><p> </p><p>At the mutual glint in their eyes, Hop begins to feel the dregs of anxiety gnawing away his appetite. A rival who knows and is already skilled in type advantages and disadvantages is one thing; but a rival who also knows how to put weather moves to use? He can only imagine the sheer <em>hell</em> Mentha could raise if she got Raihan to show her the ropes. She already knows the basics of them... Oh, <em>fear.</em></p><p> </p><p>Victor swallows his tea to ask, "Mentha, you thinking about asking tips from Raihan? About how he uses weather effects, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>Hop feels his soul leaving in that instant. <em>Victor, HOW COULD YOU!?</em></p><p> </p><p>Nope nope nope, Hop does <em>not</em> want to stick around for whatever disaster is about to happen. He chugs down the rest of his coffee and hastily bids a temporary farewell to the group, moves around to clean up his and his Pokémon's messes then runs out of the hotel with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Hop begins, "here's the game plan, which is basically <em>get stronger than Mentha already is before she gets any stronger.</em> Any questions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Beeeeh!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Arf arf!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Scorbun!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the spirit!"</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, his Rookidee tweets resignedly. Hop feels something off about that, but he doesn't bother to stop and risk losing his newfound energy.</p><p> </p><p>The sun has risen a bit over the horizon, but it's still early enough for him to enjoy the crisp air and the scenery. The bright and cheerful yellow fades into pastel blue, patterned with puffs with cotton white. The lakes glitter from reflected light on their surfaces, and she can see Pokémon lazily roaming around as they gather berries for their meals.</p><p> </p><p>He finds a good and wide open spot not too far from Motostoke's entrance, but not too close to disturb any passing or lingering trainers who might be nearby. "Scorbunny, Wooloo, let's show Rookidee and Yamper the ropes!"</p><p> </p><p>It takes some time, considering Hop doesn't know all of their available moves, yet; but they finally get some rhythm going. At one point, he nearly made the rookie mistake of dismissing Wooloo learning a new move different from its type. Mentha's very fed-up and ominous tone in his head puts a permanent stop to that.</p><p> </p><p><em>Right now, Wooloo has Tackle, Growl and Defense Curl. Rookidee has Peck and Leer, while Scorbunny's got Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack and Ember. So Yamper here is the one who's lagging behind. I should focus on him for now, until he has at least a decent move set. Bite is really good move, and he should be able to learn that soon. What do police use for training canines...? Ah, right.</em> Hop manages to make some kind of makeshift padding around his arm. "Yamper! Here boy!"</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Yamper manages to learn Bite, which is pretty good for making opponents flinch and leaving them open for another hit. Combine that with Nuzzle, and battling will be like batting around a sitting Cramorant. "Not so bad for your first session!" Hop scratches and rubs Yamper's head, ignoring the dull ache of his arm's abuse. "Keep this up, and we'll be blitzing through the Gyms with so much more time to spare!"</p><p> </p><p>Yamper yaps, pleased at the praise being sung to him and the scratches his ears are receiving. Now that he has a proper move set to work with, the actual fun in their training can begin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Spray 'em."</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of shrieking are the perfect alarm ringtone for Victor. Team Yell is sent packing once again as Stunky violates their olfactory sensors with an odor that makes even the nose-deaf gag, unless they were almost asleep like Leon is. Aside from the ambush, the battle was...uneventful, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Victor glances asks Sonia without looking at her, "Time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a few seconds. That wasn't even a battle, just a one-hit knockout to their noses."</p><p> </p><p>"So...<em>sleepy...!</em>" Lauren yawns. "I don't know how Mentha stays up so late and gets up so early, and then goes to bed early and wakes up so late."</p><p> </p><p>Leon mumbles, "She's just talented like that." A beat passes and he cracks an eye open. "...Did I miss something? I thought I heard somebody yelling."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Sir? I have developed the profiles of the challengers as you requested."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, good. Do report."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll summarize. Of particular note are the three that Mister Leon has endorsed. I considered Lauren for a moment, seeing as she has a personal connection to them, but reviewing her battle history tells me otherwise. Aside from the occasional luck, she may as well be impotent."</p><p> </p><p>"I see."</p><p> </p><p>"Hop seems to be going down a similar path to his brother. I say 'similar' because while he is indeed a strong and ambitious trainer, he's not...well, he's no Leon. His talent is remarkable, but it clearly lies elsewhere even if he doesn't see that yet. Depending on how the Gym Challenge goes, however, he may still be viable to us."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, good. And the other two?"</p><p> </p><p>"...In all honesty, I have growing concerns. Especially in regards to Mentha. She's...how do I put this..."</p><p> </p><p>"Say whatever comes to mind."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll start with Victor, then. I suppose you can think of him as a 'generic' protagonist. Hop is his rival, and they're both on their way to greatness. However, Victor is not so generic as to be simply fulfill whatever future he's carved out for himself. In fact, I doubt he has one figured out. According to his profile, while he has considerable skill, he doesn't seem to have ambition or any specific goal in mind. Now, back to Mentha...she's an unknown variable."</p><p> </p><p>"An unknown variable? What makes you say that?"</p><p> </p><p>"She has all the points leading up to an exceptionally strong trainer, possibly a new champion in the making despite what Hop may claim of himself. But she is <em>far</em> from what we had in mind. She is easily wary of those around her and is often questioning their every move. Why I even checked with Mister Leon, and he told me she even keeps most friends at arm's length, and it's difficult enough to get a read on her through mere facial expressions, body language and words alone."</p><p> </p><p>"The way you talk about her makes her sound like a gamble. What's got you so worried?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because, sir, from what Professor Magnolia has told me, she is a psychic and an Aura-user."</p><p> </p><p>"...<em>Both?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Both. I don't believe I have to tell you how remarkably rare that is."</p><p> </p><p>"No. This is an incredible find...and someone like her was in Postwick this whole time?"</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I would love to research her abilities and test her with...<em>that</em>...there is also her temperament to consider. It's unlikely she'll agree to come with us, so if we give her even one reason to be suspicious then earning her trust may prove near-impossible. That is, if she disagrees with the project to begin with."</p><p> </p><p>"And given she might be the only one in the entire Galar region, we might have to use force... I truly hope it doesn't have to come to that."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...Sister...something is not right."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm aware... The opening hasn't begun yet, and one of our chosen already has a target painted on her back."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally got around to hashing this one out! But who's planning what for Mentha!?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On Your Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 5 is finally here! *crying emojis* Life has not been very nice to me lately, and neither has my writing muse. It's just been off most of the time, and then on at random intervals, and not for very long before switching off.</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a quiet morning at the Faelan residence in Postwick. Holly, the Shiny Leafeon enjoying the sun's early rays, briefly wonders if her old partner made it to the registration safely. While not hopelessly challenged with directions the way Leon is, Mentha has a habit of wandering off to who-knows-where.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure she'll be fine." Gormlaith lays in front of Holly a dish of bubble-and-squeak with baked beans, eggs, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, and a small bowl of Pecha Berry milk. "She has Hop and the others with her. Though I suppose you weren't expecting this, either."</p><p> </p><p>The Verdant Pokémon sighs with a shake of her head. When Leon came home bearing gifts and an offer, she was fully expecting Mentha to refuse said offer. She <em>did</em> believe her partner would one day go on her own adventure at some point in the future, just...not so <em>soon.</em> A mere four to five years is enough to make some progress on old mental wounds, but not entirely enough to heal completely. Holly planned to depart with her, but had already volunteered for another task. She just hopes Mentha's faring well...</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... You're worried about her having episodes."</p><p> </p><p>Holly hesitates, but slowly nods.</p><p> </p><p>The Gardevoir smiles at her, understanding Holly's concerns but nevertheless relaxed and poised. "I wondered for a bit as well, if this is too soon for her. I had half a mind to give that young man a verbal lashing for even suggesting it." She looks out to the window, and Holly can feel something else following up. "But then I thought that, perhaps, this might actually be the perfect time."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hm?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's great that she's made progress, but sooner or later she'll have to get out there and find her own foothold in her life. There's only so much we can do."</p><p> </p><p>Well, Holly can't argue there. Those words bring to mind the really hard times when her mentor and foster grandmother, Liepard, passed away from illness and old age. Before she left, Liepard told Holly one very important thing: <em>"Don't let others live your life for you. You live the way only you know how."</em> Perhaps Gormlaith is right. Now may be a good time as any for Mentha to start exploring her options, especially since she had to spend her school days figuring out how to feel normal again.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, don't you have a task for Professor Magnolia?"</p><p> </p><p>Holly hisses frantically at the reminder. While stewing in her (now placated) worries she nearly forgot the reason she woke up early in the first place...!</p><p> </p><p>She hoovers up the rest of her breakfast (to Gormlaith's amusement) and bids her and Melissa farewell, before dashing out of the house with her body camera and headset. The radio crackles to life with the elderly professor's voice. "Ah, good morning, Holly. I hope you had a good night's rest, because today's going to be a bit busy. Do you remember the assignment?"</p><p> </p><p>"Investigate activity in the Slumbering Weald!"...is what Holly wants to say, but all Magnolia would hear is the vocal cry of her Pokémon species; so she opts for drawing a check mark in the dirt instead, along with scribbling, "Investigate Slumbering Weald."</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent!" Magnolia chirps. "Now then, let's start with how the Pokémon are behaving."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They only have about three hours left before the opening ceremony. "Where are the girls?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" Victor looks up from where Stunky dozes on his lap. "Oh. Apparently, Lauren wanted to drag Mentha to a salon to get her hair done." He chuckles as he resumes petting Stunky. "I can't imagine how she pulled that one off."</p><p> </p><p>Hop can't help but snicker. Mentha? <em>Getting her messy mop done?</em> Only the heavens know what compromise or bribe Lauren was able to come up with for <em>that</em> to happen. Then again, he once saw Mentha with her hair, at the very least, pulled back in a sleek ponytail during Postwick's festivals; so he supposes that her tidying up a bit isn't implausible. This being the Gym Challenge, however, "She'll probably just tie it up in a ponytail or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, mate, I say she'll just leave it hanging."</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, that's also true."</p><p> </p><p>Sonia plops herself into a nearby chair. "You boys look like you're betting on something."</p><p> </p><p>They place bets. Victor and Hop have to go shopping with Sonia for new outfits if Mentha comes back with her hair totally redone. ("I'm sorry, Vic, but you have <em>dad fashion.</em>" "Gotta agree with Scones on this one.") Sonia has to let Leon pick out her outfit if Mentha's overall look is unchanged.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast is finished and the boys race to reach Motostoke Stadium early. Some of the challengers are already there, others are just now entering. Hop scrunches up his face when he spots the curly-haired jerk from before, and Victor steers him over to a mostly empty corner of the lobby. They take a seat on one of the red couches and idly chat and scroll through their Rotomphones to pass the time.</p><p> </p><p>The clock reaches ten, almost time for the opening ceremony, so Victor recalls Stunky into her Dusk Ball. Hop does the same with Wooloo and Scorbunny.</p><p> </p><p>Mentha and Lauren still aren't here yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Where <em>are</em> they?" Hop scans the crowd for any sign of the redhead and blonde. "If they're still getting ready, they won't make it in time..."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe they're trying to chill their nerves like the rest of us." Victor leans back against the couch. "I mean, deliberately skipping out on the ceremony sounds like something Mentha would do."</p><p> </p><p>Even Hop couldn't stop the snort from escaping him. <em>Yeah, that really is something Mentha would do.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like she would get along great with my brother." They turn to see Marnie plop herself next to them, Morpeko climbing onto her lap to continue snacking. "Piers did exactly that, missing the ceremony on purpose just so he could sleep in and work on his music." She shrugs. "This ceremony is just that. A ceremony. An exhibition to show off who the challengers are. It's not like we're required to attend, it's just a courtesy to the folks running this whole thing..."</p><p> </p><p>From the way Marnie speaks about the whole affair, it almost sounds like she has something against the league officials. <em>Piers is her brother?</em> Hop muses, the image of the punk-rock Gym Leader appearing in his thoughts. <em>She's from Spikemuth, then... That's the only city that doesn't have its own stadium, because there's no power spot there. And for whatever reason, the league isn't funneling any finances to them... Does he not have sponsors of his own...?</em></p><p> </p><p>He can almost hear Mentha's warning tone in the back of his mind; but before he can ask Marnie anything, the announcer orders all challengers to head to the stadium pitch.</p><p> </p><p>Lauren arrives just in time, but Mentha <em>still</em> isn't here. "Where is she?" Victor asks hurriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax~" Lauren chimes. "She's cooling her nerves. We're not the only ones going live, you know!"</p><p> </p><p>Hop can only glance back and forth between her back and the entrance, before Victor tugs him along. "Remember what Marnie said?" he murmurs, "We're not really required to attend. I checked with one of the officials a few seconds ago. If Mentha doesn't want to show up, she doesn't have to."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hop mumbles. <em>I just thought having her around would give me a little more courage...</em></p><p> </p><p>The dark hall leading outside into the stadium feels claustrophobic. He hastily texts his mother to turn on the TV, something to keep his mind off of his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Chairman Rose's voice booms loud over the speakers, "<em>Ladies and gentleman!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Hop glances over his shoulder. Still no sign of her.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I am Rose, chairman of the Pokémon League! I know that everyone gathered here—</em>" well, <em>most</em> of them "—<em>and everyone watching from home have all been waiting for this big moment!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Stunky is out and wrapping herself around his ankles.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>It is my pleasure to announce that finally— The Galar region Gym Challenge will now begin!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheers loud enough to pierce his eardrums.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes, the Gym Challenge! Participants must defeat the eight Gym Leaders, and gather the eight badges to prove their skills as a trainer! Only the most worthy—</em>" he swallows hard at that word "<em>—will have the honor of challenging the greatest Champion in history!</em>" The chairman gestures with one arm to the opposite entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Now, I would like to invite the Gym Leaders to show themselves!</em>"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Everyone, please head down to the stadium pitch."</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute. "Uh, Miss Oleana?" Raihan gently places a hand on her shoulder and pulls back when she stops. "Is Piers here yet...?"</p><p> </p><p>Oleana shakes her head tiredly. "I'm afraid not. He said he had personal business that he couldn't ignore."</p><p> </p><p>Behind him, Raihan catches Melony clicking her tongue. "Not even for his own sister?" she hisses to Kabu, "Goodness..." She has a point. Normally, family would message their kids that they're watching if they couldn't make it. But Piers is a Gym Leader like the rest of them. Even if he hated the cameras, surely he would have stuck around at least for Marnie? <em>Maybe it's something serious...?</em></p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath as they approach the entrance opposite of the challengers'. Personal matters can wait—he has a champion smile to put on.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The fighting farmer!</em> <em>Here's the grass-type expert, Milo!</em>" The rose-haired <strike>hunk of a</strike> man waves to the crowd with that sunny smile. Raihan wishes he had that kind of sunniness Milo seems to possess on a daily basis, even if only a sliver.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The raging wave! It's the master of water-types, Nessa!</em>" Raihan has to stop himself from waggling his eyebrows when she blows a kiss to a certain spot in the stands. <em>Fifth seat from the right...</em> Yep, <em>there she is,</em> that familiar mop of peach-red hair.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The ever-burning man of fire!</em>" <em>Like Hoenn's horrible weather?</em> "<em>Here comes the fire-type veteran, Kabu!</em>" The late middle-aged man marches on, and Raihan wonders if he's focused at all on the event. Maybe he's thinking of whether his niece is watching him right now, all the way from a different region.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The silent boy of mystery! Allister, friend to ghost-types!</em>" Raihan nearly collapses into a laughing fit, and if the way Kabu's pace stutters briefly means anything, even he finds Rose's choice of words amusing. A silent boy, Allister certainly is sometimes. A boy of mystery, <em>he is not.</em> His slow pace becomes even more haggard, as if he's internally groaning at the odd description.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The master of a fantastic theater!</em>" And one of the most terrifying old ladies to ever live. Dragon-type specialists, <em>Bewear.</em> "<em>It's the charming fairy-type user, Opal!</em>" And dragon-slayer, don't forget that.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The ice-cold professional!</em>" It seems even Rose couldn't resist that classic pun. "<em>Please welcome the ice-type master, Melony!</em>" She certainly takes on a different persona when out on the field, all frosty and sort-of businesslike.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>And last but not least, the tamer of dragons...</em>" Raihan waves to the now screaming fans from Hammerlocke and takes a selfie. "<em>It's Raihan, the top Gym Leader!</em>" That's right, the one closest in rank to Leon, Galar's undefeated champion. <em>D</em><em>on't forget it.</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Unfortunately, we're missing one, but...</em>" <em>So Piers didn't make it, after all.</em> "<em>These are the Gym Leaders that we in the Galar region are proud to call our own!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Rose makes a sweeping motion as he switches from the Gym Leaders' entrance to the opposite side. "<em>And now, please welcome this season's challengers!</em>"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As everybody begins to step out, Hop sighs at the heavy feeling inside him. Mentha never has been one for the cameras, and it seems that nervousness won out in the end...</p><p> </p><p>His Rotomphone vibrates in his pocket and chimes, "You have a message from Mum! You have a message from Mum!" Hop quirks an eyebrow. <em>Why would Mum text me during a live event?</em> He pulls it out and reads the text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Mom]:</strong> </p><p>Look at Mentha!!!</p><p> </p><p><em>Mentha? She actually made it!?</em> Hop eagerly turns around to find her and— <em>Oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>Some of the challengers quickly back off as Mentha strides onto the field, back straight instead of slouching and head held high in a way that even Hop rarely ever sees. Her typically shaggy hair is neatly brushed and sleek, braided and pinned in a romantic tuck. Her lashes are done in a cat's-eye style, enhancing those usually dim green eyes that now glow like a barely subdued force of nature, sharp and focused like a wolf ready to lead her pack. <em>Or a real champion in the making.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sonia would definitely make fun of Hop for waxing poetic in his head.</p><p> </p><p>...It looks like she's picking out his and Victor's wardrobe, after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In Hammerlocke's Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and a pair of Indeedee enter the hatchery and approach the lone egg in the incubation chamber. The pink-haired woman checks the egg's vitals, and sighs tiredly. "No changes again, huh..." She rests her hand against the glass. "Aren't you bored, being in there by yourself? Don't you think you'll have more fun out here?"</p><p> </p><p>It's true that whatever is inside the egg can still hear everything happening around them. Unfortunately, it's not like the egg can do much while it is still an egg.</p><p> </p><p>Joy and the Indeedee record the egg's (nonexistent) activity and leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them notice the egg beginning to glow blue.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Melony giggles excitedly. "Did you see one with the red hair? I never thought a girl could pull off being handsome!"</p><p> </p><p>Kabu crosses his arms. "The way she carries herself almost reminds me of someone from the Kanto region...or was it Johto...?" If he's talking about Red or Lance, Leon would beg to differ. The two Indigo champions have the typical stoicism in their images. Mentha is much more wild than that, she just doesn't show it much.</p><p> </p><p>Leon can't help but agree with the others, however. From the moment they met, Leon always pegged Mentha as a tiny rose kind of girl: cute and fragile, but not without her thorns. Her presence at the opening ceremony ended up overtaking Hop and Victor's entirely. She was like a completely different person—and he'll have to find out whether it's her hidden side or a new development.</p><p> </p><p>The "handsome" bit is also accurate. Once or twice, Leon caught a few girls staring at Mentha, smiling and giggling like high schoolers with a crush.</p><p> </p><p>Winter also held the same impression, befitting an ice-type trainer and poised figure-skater; and Lauren wasn't too bad herself, looking every bit the model that Mentha mentioned the blonde aspired to be. Leon finds himself thinking aloud, "Is it just me, or does it seem like all the hype is going to the ladies?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, every woman is a queen," Raihan quips. "But yeah, what about the guys!? Milo, who did you pick out?" He sits up straighter in his chair and leans forward with interest.</p><p> </p><p>Milo hums thoughtfully. "Well...Hop, I guess. I know he's Leon's little brother and all, but they really do resemble each other." He laughs, a little embarrassed. "Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting. Not at all like me or my own brother, I guess!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Allister nods. "You two look totally different standing next to each other."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the guy with the curly hair?" Sonia waltzes into the break room, waving hello to Nessa. "What was his name? Bede? Doesn't he seem like your typical jerk rival?"</p><p> </p><p>Raihan mutters, "That's exactly why I ignored him."</p><p> </p><p>"Raihan!" Leon lightly smacked the other's shoulder with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon tamer puts his hands up defensively. "What? You can't tell me that he doesn't rub you the wrong way!" Though he refuses to say it aloud, Leon finds himself agreeing. There was something about Bede that was very off-putting, like he had some kind of chip on his shoulder. Still, that is no way to refer to a challenger, much less a child!</p><p> </p><p>Opal sets down her teacup with a soft clink. "If I remember correctly," she begins, "he was endorsed by the chairman himself."</p><p> </p><p>That got everybody's attention. "By the chairman?" Sonia echoes. "Just like Leon..." She scrunches up her face, planting her hands on her hips. "What the heck is up with his attitude, then!? I don't care if he has some convoluted backstory, he shouldn't be treating people like dirt!"</p><p> </p><p>Leon raises an eyebrow. "Who says he's treating people like dirt?"</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't checked online, yet?" Raihan lightly nudges his phone to float over. "People were complaining about the guy even before the opening ceremony. They still are."</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly taking the phone, Leon frowns as he skims over some comments.</p><p> </p><p><strong>@SpikerMutt1029</strong> (2 weeks ago)</p><p>I can't stand that Bede! The guy walks around, acting like everybody's beneath him just because he was endorsed by the chairman! He took one look at my Skorupi and called it weak just because she's a bug-type! Guess what, jerk? Guess what a Drapion's type is!?</p><p> </p><p><strong>@YinHeilong2000</strong> (2 weeks ago)</p><p>I'm not even from Galar, not even doing the Gym Challenge, and I already don't like that kid with the curly white hair. He looks like the kind of person who would mentally and verbally abuse the hell out of the other competitors behind the chairman's back, all because he thinks he can.</p><p> </p><p><strong>@KalocaisEspresso</strong> (1 week ago)</p><p>That Bede b!tch bumped into me earlier, and he had the gall to tell ME to apologize. What an @ss!</p><p> </p><p><strong>@PrettyPinkPuffball</strong> (3 days ago)</p><p>I met that guy earlier, the one with the white hair and the pink jacket. All I did was ask for directions and he told me to buzz off, that I was wasting his time. Would it have killed that guy to just say, "Oh, it's over that way"!? He didn't have to tell me to get out of town and get lost!</p><p> </p><p>Leon narrows his eyes at the way the commentators are already describing Bede; but it's one of the most recent comments that finally raises a red flag.</p><p> </p><p><strong>@RuthPudding</strong> (54 minutes ago)</p><p>Omg, I know that guy and I have to confirm that what @YinHeilong2000's impression of him is true. I was in the same orphanage as Bede and I'm not kidding when I say he was a massive problem. Nobody knows what his deal was, but he would always pick fights with the other kids at random. It didn't matter if you were minding your own business. If you were in his line of sight and he was in one of his moods, you were his target and he had no problem with getting physical if you tried to defend yourself. We all had to stick together to avoid being singled out by him. Now I'm hearing that guy was endorsed by the chairman of the League? It's like there's no justice in this world. If anybody else out there is taking the Gym Challenge in Galar, please please PLEASE be careful around Bede and keep your distance as much as you can. That guy is abusive as fuck, and I wouldn't be surprised if he started intimidating other challengers into quitting.</p><p> </p><p>Leon leans back and exhales heavily. He figured it was just what Sonia said, a typical jerk rival in cartoons and video games; but this?</p><p> </p><p><em>Calm down,</em> says the rational part of his mind. <em>Maybe it's not as bad as it sounds. Maybe this person is the actual bully and they're trying to kickstart a smear campaign, or it's just an overreaction. Piers is constantly on the receiving end of this sort of thing and yeah, he's a little rough around the edges, but he's a great guy.</em> Then again, there is a good chance this Bede fellow really is who they're making him out to be. He'll need to have a word with Rose about this.</p><p> </p><p>Oleana comes in just in time as he returns Raihan's phone. "Leon, the chairman would like to see you—"</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine." Leon gets up from his chair. "I actually needed to speak with him about something."</p><p> </p><p>The woman's eyebrows almost reach her hairline. "I was...going to say he would like to see you today when you have the time, but I suppose this will do." He quickly bids the Gym Leaders farewell and follows her into the hall. "So what do you need to speak to him about? If it's brief, I can relay it to him for you." Leon opens his mouth, but finds himself hesitating. "Leon...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... It's about one of the challengers."</p><p> </p><p>Oleana can't possibly look even more surprised than she does right now. Leon didn't even know it was possible to surprise her. "This must be quite serious. You're usually excited about your potential challengers."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe not this time around... Actually, you should probably read this for yourself." Leon pulls out his phone and searches for the commentary. He shows it to Oleana once he finds the comments he read earlier, and watches with gnawing discomfort as her face continues to darken. "So...am I overreacting...?" It could be nothing. She could be annoyed that people are being unfair and disparaging a (possibly) normal if a bit rough kid.</p><p> </p><p>"No. No, you are not overreacting at all." <em>Oh dear.</em> "It's true that Bede has a...<em>complicated</em> background, and I myself doubted the chairman's decision, but..." She clicks her tongue in disdain. "I can't believe the chairman still went and endorsed him... Unfortunately, he's not only one who has been reported for unsportsmanlike behavior." <em>He's not the only one?</em> Leon feels a sinking pit in his stomach. <em>There's more like him...!?</em></p><p> </p><p>Oleana makes a note on her phone. "Thank you for showing me this, Leon. I'll be sure to discuss it with the chairman, and question the orphanage about his behavior." She looks up from the phone and— <em>Yikes.</em> If looks could kill, all of Motostoke would be frozen over. "I will also be sure give Bede a few words about his future conduct. Having issues is one thing, but bullying of any kind will <em>not</em> be tolerated."</p><p> </p><p>Leon doesn't know if he should relax or be concerned (albeit for <em>Bede</em> this time; maybe he should have gone directly to the kid instead). He laughs nervously. "Thanks," he mumbles. <em>Because I know someone who is an abuse victim, and the last thing that needs to happen is for someone to try and ruin her experience for this season.</em></p><p> </p><p>Oleana nods. "Of course. It is our duty to ensure everyone's safety, be it mental or physical." They leave it at that as they briskly walk towards Rose.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Contrary to how Hop was before, he looks excited after the opening ceremony. "Standing there on the pitch...in the stadium...in front of <em>everyone!</em>" He practically squeals like an ascended fangirl. "There's really no words for it, but...I can barely contain myself! <em>My heart's racing!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, and it's probably not just because of the Gym Challenge finally starting. Victor smirks faintly, having caught the way Hop was staring at Mentha; and really, who can blame him? With how unkempt she normally is, Victor never knew she had it in her to pull out all the stops on her looks. He can almost hear Hop's mother fussing back in Postwick, demanding to know why she only bothered with the bare minimum for other social gatherings.</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eye, Victor notices and turns to Chairman Rose and Leon approaching them. Leon beams at the two boys. "You've made it at last, Hop. And you, too, Victor!"</p><p> </p><p>"So you're two of the three trainers our Champion endorsed himself!" Rose offers an inviting smile. "Welcome, and it's a delight to meet you! I'm Rose, of course."</p><p> </p><p>Victor stiffens. "I—it's nice to meet you, too, sir...!" He always was awkward when it came to new people.</p><p> </p><p>Rose chuckles, and his gaze falls onto Victor and Hop's wrists. "Oh, and what's this!? I see you both already possess Dynamax Bands!"</p><p> </p><p>Hop and Victor exchange glances. "This?" Victor taps his own band. "Uh...yes, we received them from Professor Magnolia. She crafted them from Wishing Stars that fell on the lakeshore near her house."</p><p> </p><p>The chairman brightens. "How wonderful! It seems you two have been led here by the guiding light of the Wishing Stars." <em>He really thinks so?</em> "By the way, it was my wonderful company that invented those Dynamax Bands, you know?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, right.</em> Victor recalls watching a documentary with Mentha and Hop at Sonia's. <em>He's the president of Macro Cosmos...or was it CEO? Gah, I should have paid more attention to those shows on economics.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I daresay this year's Gym Challenge is looking to be an absolute blast!" The man's eagerness is practically radiating off of him. "Very good—very good indeed! That means the whole Galar region is in for some excitement! The Gym Challenge is an excellent opportunity to show off your Dynamax Pokémon!" Wow, he's <em>really</em> excited. "Now, I'm terribly sorry, but there is some urgent business I need to attend to, so I must be on my way." Wait, <em>already?</em> "The best of luck to both of you, and your third friend!"</p><p> </p><p>Victor watches, a little stunned, as the chairman powerwalks his way out of the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>Leon chuckles. "The chairman certainly seems to be in high spirits!" he chirps.</p><p> </p><p>"You think so...?" Victor frowns as the doors close on the chairman's retreating back. "How does he juggle all of this, running Macro Cosmos <em>and</em> the League?" <em>I know we only just met, but I hope he's not overexerting himself...</em></p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Vic." Leon reaches over to ruffle Victor's hair. "He's got Oleana to keep an eye on him." He pulls back and becomes slightly more serious. "Now, listen closely, you two. You've both only just started on your path as trainers. If you want to win, you need to do more than just train your Pokémon. You need to train yourselves, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Then..." Victor casually sticks his hands in his pockets, and doesn't bother hiding the easygoing smile etching across his face. "Same business as usual like in trainer school?"</p><p> </p><p>Leon laughs heartily. "Yep! Same business as usual!"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's do it, Vic!" Hop cheers, sending out his own team in the process. "You know the Gym Challenge has a set order that you've gotta visit the Gyms in, right?" He turns to his four team members. "The first is in Turffield! And to get there, we need to head to Route 3!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Nybun!</em>" "<em>Beeeeeh!</em>" "<em>Tweettweet!</em>" "<em>Arf arf!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>They watch as Hop runs out the door with his team chasing after him. Victor faces Leon, about to ask him if he's seen Mentha (since she up and disappeared after the ceremony) when he catches the man's odd expression.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Leon is the light and life of the party. Right now, however, he almost has the same face Mentha did when Victor first met her: tired, worried and anxious. "Leon?" He blinks to attention at Victor's voice. "Is everything okay? You look stressed out." If he remembers right, being a champion is a lot more than glitz and glamour, to the point where Leon was not around as much as his family wanted him to be.</p><p> </p><p>Leon blinks at him. "Huh...? O—oh! Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He laughs, but it's not as lively as it usually sounds. "Something was brought to my attention, and I needed to talk about it with the chairman. I should probably catch up to him." He adjusts his cap and flashes his "champion" smile. "You take care of yourself, Vic! And say hi to Mentha for me when you see her!"</p><p> </p><p>It's all Victor can do to watch Leon's retreating back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"No one has ever been this deep into the Weald before..." Professor Magnolia replays the footage of the camera approaching the two stone amidst a large lake, beyond the stone arch towering above a platform. "Is this a monument of sorts...?" She gasps sharply as the feed abruptly becomes static.</p><p> </p><p>Holly kneads her paws into the elderly woman's leg, restless. The equipment suddenly turning off isn't the only thing that unnerved her—it was encountering the two silhouettes in the fog. The Leafeon can still hear their warning: "<em>Protect the guardians.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Who are the "guardians"?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Bubble and squeak" is a legit breakfast dish in the UK, made of potatoes and cabbage.</p><p>I would also like to add that there were more comments besides the one that prompted Leon to talk to Oleana about Bede, but...they got a little...<em>intense,</em> so I decided to leave it at "he's not just a prick, he's a venomous prick."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>